


Maximum is typing...

by joeymoey



Series: Someone is Trying to Contact... Series [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeymoey/pseuds/joeymoey
Summary: Max and Kate have been speaking to each other for two years. Meeting online, they wanted to keep their identities, face and name, a secret until they met in real life. But, Max has moved to Blackwell Academy, where Kate just happens to be. With knowing everything yet nothing, both wonder why they find each other so familiar. Marshfield. Rated T for language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, I'm gonna try to write Life is Strange again! And be the REAL Marshfield garbage I am! and people are not dying more...  
> Let's see, Max and Chloe are friends, Rachel is alive, there are no powers, and yeeeeeaaaaaahhh.  
> Anyway, I was kind of inspired by some things I've been reading here and there.  
> Enjoy.

**[Max]**

"Oh, my dog, are you cereal?" Max ran her hand through her hair, after looking at all the boxes she had left.

She recently moved into the Blackwell dorms, newly 18-years-old and transferred into this senior high school of performing arts. She didn't want to move in alone, but with Chloe only helping ever so slowly day one, it was no wonder that she didn't come by today.

She was glad that her bed, couch, and desk were in the right place. Her first night was rough, being unable to sleep, and her first morning was rougher when different genres of music blasted through the walls and her window is facing towards the sun. She was also a mess, not eating and being the last one in the showers with no hot water to use. Her black t-shirt was folded and wrinkled, her shoulder-length hair was out of place and barely hanging on with a hair tie, and the bags under her eyes really brought out her suffering.

There was a knock on her door.

It was aggressive and they were obviously banging their fist against it.

Max walks over, slowly but surely, and opens her door.

"Heyo Maxaroni, why do you look like shit?" She walks in, clad in a signature white tank, ripped jeans, boots, and her beanie.

"I've been trying to fix up my room. Where have you been?" She closed her door.

"Baking, shooting, hanging around. The usual."

"Of course. Can you help me out right now?"

"I would, but you should, I dunno, _go outside._ You kinda need it."

Max sighed, "I-I dunno. I should really finish."

"Bitch please, come on, let's go to Two Whales and get some grub. Then, you'll be able to put this room together."

Max takes the hair tie out and puts it around her wrist, "Alright then, let's go."

"Let's hurry then!" Chloe grabs her by the wrist, dragging her out the door.

* * *

At the Two Whales diner, finger-snapping jukebox music played, truckers laughed and converse at the bar, other teens sat in the booths, and the waitresses worked hard catering to everyone as the smell of breakfast filled the air.

"Eggs and bacon sounds fucking good right now, right?" Chloe asked as she leans over the table.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Max rubbed the back of her neck.

"No shit, all you're doing right now is making your damn room."

"I know, I know. I just want it done, but I've been somehow procrastinating throughout it."

Max recalls how she just lies on the floor and then browses on her phone for an hour or more before she gets back to work.

"I got your back, Mad Max. I mean, it'll be the SHIT after."

"Chloe, your room is crazy."

"But it's the SHIT!"

The two girls laughed. Max definitely needed this. She felt herself become lighter and her smile hurt her cheeks.

"Anyway," Chloe slams a hand down on the white table, "When you come to school, I see this hot girl _everywhere-_

"Oh my dog, Chloe, you're just talking about Rachel."

"It is true that Rachel's modelling pictures _are_ all over school."

Rachel is a long-time friend of Chloe's. She was popular, hot, and very likable and charming among the student body and teachers. She was free soul and did what she liked and liked what she did, dreamed of becoming something great and did anything to get it. Max recalls Chloe's distaste for Rachel's boyfriend, Frank, but she seemed happier now. Maybe the two broke up.

Max was just joking, because her friend claims that she sees her all the time and have classes with her, but she never expected that answer.

"Here you go, ladies, eggs and bacon breakfast for the both of you." The waitress walked up and placed the identical plates in front of the both of them.

"Thank you." Max said to her.

"You two enjoy now!"

Chloe digs in right away, shoving as much as possible. Max watched before taking a small portion of egg, fitting on her fork perfectly, and ate some herself.

Through their semi-quiet meal, Max couldn't help but think. She had a crush on Chloe at one point, but figured the two was better as partners in crime _and_ in time. Since this is a new school, she wondered if she'll end up developing a crush again on another girl. Her stomach fluttered at the thought. She liked the idea, but she was doubtful that something might actually happen, as she was aware of how awkward and weird she is.

"Maxi pad, I am talking to you! Earth to Max!" Chloe snapped her fingers in the other's face.

"Wha-?" Max looked up, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Of what?" Chloe leans over the table.

"I dunno, just thinking of maybe... having a girlfriend here."

"Wow, that's not what I was guessing."

"Which was?"

"Thinking about how hot I am." Chloe throws a wink her way, "But, I see how it is."

"Shut up and eat your food." Max grabs the bacon and bites off a piece, ending the conversation.

* * *

After their breakfast, they went back to the girls' dorms. Chloe did live off the campus and drove to school, but stated that she will visit and even sleep in Max's. In Max's room, the two were doing real work and the room was being finished in half the time.

"Are you going to wander around here when I'm gone? Are you going to talk to these girls?"

Max sighs, "I should."

"I mean, you're living with them. Fuck, I would talk to them _before_ I got to my room."

"I know. I know."

"Dude, are these cookies?"

"They're chocolate and coconut. I got them for my birthday. But, don't take any- CHLOE!"

She was already eating one, with the box in one hand and half a cookie in the other. She didn't look sorry or surprised.

"What the hell, Chloe."

"These are really good."

Max took a rolled up poster and hit Chloe on her head, doing so with a sly smirk.

"You're dead, Caulfield!" Chloe exclaimed, dropping the box and running with a cookie in hand.

The two ran around the room, jumping over Max's belongings like obstacles and both laughing and screaming.

"Come back here!"

Max ran to the door, left unlocked, and ran out into the hallway. She thought was she was to just go down the hall, towards the vending machines, however, she was stopped about five steps into running, bumping into something.

The something squeaked as they collided, Max fell hard and the other fell harder. Both simultaneously made a thud noise.

Max rubs her back from the fall and opens her eyes, and became stunned at the sight. She saw a blonde girl, dressed in a black cardigan, a white shirt, and a gray skirt. She was surrounded by dropped papers and binders. Her hair seemed to be in a bun, but some locks have fallen out.

The two locked eyes, deep blue eyes stared into shimmering hazel, and both gasped at each other.

"I'm so sorry!" Max tried to gather up all the material before the girl even moved. "I wasn't looking and my friend was chasing me and-"

"It's fine." She said with a small giggle. "I wasn't looking, you weren't looking, we were going to bump into each other."

As both girls tried to gather the things together, Max couldn't help but look at the golden cross necklace around her neck, swinging at her movements. She can also see, upon closer inspection, the girl had dark circles under her eyes and even a slight tint of pink over her cheeks.

"I need to go," she grabbed half the stuff from Max's hands. "I'll see you around."

She hurries out, speed walking out and to the exit.

" _Smooth,_ Max." Chloe said from Max's door.

"How much did you see?" Max asked with a hand on her neck.

"All of it."

"Why didn't you help me?!"

"She looked like she was into you, I didn't want to ruin that."

Max gulped, "Did she?"

Chloe scoffs and goes back inside the room.

* * *

Only one of the two was still working. Max decided to take a timeout with her laptop on the couch while Chloe was stuck putting Max's polaroids on the wall next to her bed.

Max sent a simple message, _So sorry I didn't text you until now!_

Chloe decided to speak up.

"Are you gonna talk to her?"

"Why should I?" Max mumbled dejectedly, putting her laptop to the side, "I don't think she would want to talk to someone who almost gave her a concussion."

"Plus," Max criss-crosses her legs, looking at Chloe with a tired look in her eyes, "That cross on her neck suggests that she will never be interested in _me_."

"Do you care that much?"

Max was quiet before replying, "Yeah? But, I just... I don't-"

"Oh shit, Max got a crush already." She said with a smirk.

Max falls back onto the floor, "I hate my life..."

"Don't worry, Mad Max! I will be the best wingman you'll ever have!"

Max just sighs deeply, knowing this is going to get messed up somehow.

* * *

**[Kate]**

Kate's head hurt a bit after that collision. She wished she could have asked for her name or asked to hang out tomorrow, but she was so flustered, she just said she'll "see her around."

See her around?!

She knows she could have said something better than that. She was so scared in that moment; she _needed_ to get out of there as fast as possible. She was on her way back to her dorm, room 222, after having to talk to her photography professor of the current project.

Going to her room right away, she already knew she occupied room 219. She saw the stranger's blue-haired friend for a moment and all she thought about was escaping as fast as possible.

Kate just goes into her room, turning the light on to see everything is as she left it. She double-checked that everything was neat, tidy, and in place. The first thing She does is make sure her rabbit, Alice, was still okay and feed her a carrot.

She placed her bag down by her couch and head to her desk, ready to sketch and practice for the day.

She decided to turn on my laptop and perfectly timed she got a message on it.

_Maximum Overdrive: So sorry I didn't text you until now!_

Ah, my best friend.

She doesn't know why she let her friend, Alyssa, convince her to get a pen pal, but she did. The online "randomly meet someone and chat" room was so weird at first, but luckily the first person is the last and only. She was from a different country, living in the United Kingdom, but she revealed to be the same age as her. Kate is actually over a week older than her.

_Saint_Beverly: It's fine. I actually just got back into my dorm. :)_

She just wants to know what she looks like. All her pictures are her photographs, as she stated. And, as great as they are, the face would be nice to see. Her name was TimeBandit_21 when they first met, but it changed to Maximum Overdrive. Kate asked why and it was apparently a hint at her real name.

_Maximum Overdrive: That's good, you were busy today?_

Kate enjoyed speaking to her and felt a strong connection; even though she was basically talking to someone she has never actually met before.

_Saint_Beverly: No, I just had to go and talk to my teachers. I'm guessing you were busy._

_Maximum Overdrive: Just a little. :P_

Kate giggled to herself. However, she was very silly.

There was another message from her.

_Maximum Overdrive: Anyway, I bumped into someone today._

Kate watches the tiny, italicized message saying _Maximum is typing..._

_Maximum Overdrive: I dunno. She was cute, though._

Kate didn't know what she was feeling, but she didn't like it.

But, she replies.

_Saint_Beverly: Oh, are you going to talk to her? :)_

Kate draws more, drawing little characters and concepts, but no quick reply. It was about fifteen minutes before she decided to add one more message.

_Saint_Beverly: Too direct? I'm sorry._

_Maximum Overdrive: No no! I'm no good at talking to people! Plus, she's out of my league._

She too bumped into someone and it was a cute stranger as well, so it was some weird parallel. She wanted to type back that she ran into someone too, but for some unknown reason, she held back.

_Maximum Overdrive: Can I ask you something?_

_Saint_Beverly: Of course._

_Maximum Overdrive: Do you think about meeting?_

Kate was startled by the question, but answered.

_Saint_Beverly: All the time. Or just see what you look like, whatever is more comfortable._

_Maximum Overdrive: I only ask because I think about it a lot too. When we graduate, we should definitely meet._

_Maximum Overdrive: And no, my face will have to wait kek_

She expected nothing less. She wouldn't say she had a crush on her. Only because she hasn't seen what she looked like.

She smiled as she typed.

_Saint_Beverly: Fair enough. Well, I need to get ready for bed. Class is early._

_Maximum_ _Overdrive: Alright. Sleep good. :)_

She exits the chat, sighing contently as she moves her papers to the side.

* * *

Kate lies down on her back, blanket up to her chest, staring up at the ceiling.

She let her dirty blonde hair fan around her head from moving and tossing around. She believes this is the reason why she has dark circles under her eyes. She was so exhausted.

There was a sudden knock on the door. It wasn't just knocking; it was loud banging.

Her body shook at the sudden noise and she sits up. She looks at her clock, being eleven-twenty PM.

She gets up, stretches her arms a bit, and then walks to the door. She also puts her hair up in a bun, just so it was out of the way.

She opens the door, expecting a person on the other side, but what was left was the intensely dark and scary hallway. She shuts it gently, thinking it was another bully, then goes back to bed.

She hears another unexpected noise. She left her laptop on sleep, but turned on again at the incoming message.

She sits up again. It's not like she hated _that_ noise, but she needed some sleep.

_Maximum Overdrive: I'm so sorry to wake you up! I just didn't want to stop talking just yet."_

Kate rubbed her eyes but she felt lively from the fact her friend wanted to speak more.

_Saint_Beverly: Oh that's alright. :) Was there something on your mind?_

_Maximum Overdrive: I mean_

_Maximum Overdrive: I guess I was thinking about..._

Kate stared long at _Maximum is typing..._ for what felt like hours.

_Maximum Overdrive: you. :)_

Kate put her face in her hands in embarrassment. It was flirting and she didn't know what to do. Not only that, it was flirting from another girl. She didn't have a clear idea on how to really feel. She let it happen, but for now, she was stuck in the dark on it.

_Saint_Beverly: Stop it you're making me blush!_

_Maximum Overdrive: But, I just wanna ask you something._

_Saint_Beverly: Sure. Anything._

_Maximum Overdrive: Why were you on the random chat site anyway?_

_Saint_Beverly: My friend convinced me. She made a bunch of friends online, so she thought I should? I don't really get along with everyone at my school._

_Saint is typing..._

She stops typing on her keyboard and backspaces everything out her next message.

_Maximum Overdrive: What?! Why?! :(_

_Saint_Beverly: I'm very open about my beliefs and promote abstinence._

_Maximum Overdrive: I understand. I don't think people should bully you ever. The fact that they are doing that just because you speak up about your views is fucked up._

_Saint_Beverly: Language!_

_Maximum Overdrive: Sorry! MESSED up. You know what I mean._

Kate couldn't think of anything after that. The thought was exhausting enough.

_Maximum is typing…_

_Maximum Overdrive: Well, I guess I'll let you go now. (^_^)"_

_Maximum Overdrive: Sorry to wake you up._

_Saint_Beverly: Don't apologize. I'm always happy to talk to you. xoxoxo :)_

_Maximum Overdrive: Goodnight. XOMAXO_

Kate shuts her computer fully. She knew her friend was on the other side of the world and was wide awake.

She imagined her name to be "Max." That's the only thing she can see that could come out of those two words. Also, the "XOMAXO" does say Max in it.

She crawls into bed, groggy and so not ready for class the next day, but she fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One site said Kate's eye color was blue and another website said her eye color was hazel. So, I stuck with hazel.  
> Enjoy.

**[Max]**

Max woke up in a groggy state, having slept at 1 AM. She woke up at nine, an hour before her classes started, and saw Chloe was knocked out on the sofa, sprawled and half off of it. The music coming from the Hi-Fi stereo, playing softly as the hot sun shined itself through her window. She stands to turn up the song, close her window shades, and then grab her laptop off the table. She jumps back into bed and opens up her laptop, greeted by a message saying:

_Saint_Beverly: I hope you have a nice day. TTYL._

It was sent two hours ago. She guessed her mystery friend woke up at the early time of 7 AM. She ended up moving to the same school as her. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of meeting her.

"What the fuck is that?" Chloe grabbed the laptop by the screen, staring at the message. She has snuck up on her, wanting to scare her ass off, but instead saw the little chat window on the screen.

"Chloe!" She tried to cover the screen with her hand, but to no avail.

"Hey now, Maxi pad, you have some shit to explain."

Max had to keep it a secret, especially now when she hasn't told her that she has moved, but she cannot avoid it now.

* * *

They talked about it after getting ready for the day. It was the first day of school for Max, but she wore a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans. Chloe slept over but forgot her clean clothes. She wore the same tank top, ripped jeans, and beanie, but she still freshened up, nonetheless. Before leaving, Max had to take a photo.

She takes a selfie of her and Chloe, to add to "The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall." The duo left, making Max finally speak up about what happened.

"So, when I was living in London, I decided to go on an online chatting site. I was on there for a few hours, only to come across dicks and some weird dudes. I didn't show my face on there, so it didn't matter. Then, I came across her. She goes by Beverly and I just couldn't stop talking to her. We both agreed to not see each other until we meet in person, but I think she's becoming impatient-"

"Wait," Chloe grabs Max by her shoulder, stopping them in their walk, "You talk to this girl online? You guys found each other and became internet friends or pen pals or whatever?"

"Pretty much," Max grips her messenger bag strap with both hands, "I always wanted a long distance friend and I thought it would be a good time when I moved to England, I thought it would be a good time to."

"Tell me again why you moved there? It's cool that we got to still talk, but why the fuck did you move there if you were just gonna come back?"

"I was in Seattle, went to school and made a couple friends, but my parents decided to move to London instead. I was happy, because I was able to get great pictures and make a couple more friends. But, I dunno, I was bored and then we found each other."

Chloe was baffled and so weirded out, but she couldn't even judge her. She made weirder friends while Max was in a foreign country.

The two were walking by the water fountain, about to head to the main building stairs, and looked around at the pictures of Rachel, modelling her award-winning smile and photogenic body features. There were other students and teachers standing and sitting outside, on the grass, on the benches and under shade as they waited for morning classes to start.

The school, Blackwell Academy, was a private boarding school for senior high school students. It specialized in the Science and Arts, running much like a university with having to get accepted into the school, dorms for students to live on, and have very high expectations for the student body. As the sign above the main building door said, "The future needs excellence."

"So you don't know what she looks like?"

"And she doesn't know what I look like."

"And she's here?!"

Max rubs the back of neck, feeling awkward about talking about her friend, "Y-yeah, she lives here."

"Bat-Max, I love you, but holy shit, what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Tell her!" Chloe grabs her friend by her arms. "Tell her, "heyo, whoever you are, I'm in the same town _and_ fuck, we go to the same school now!'"

"Chloe," Max shushed her, "I know, I know. I'm scared, okay?"

"Of what?"

"I'm weird and geeky and awkward," Max named off, "She loves music, art, and cafes. She sounds so graceful and so delicate and _I_ am neither."

"Oh please, just tell her that you're here!"

Max was about to reply when she saw behind Chloe, the same girl she bumped into in the hallway. She was going up the stairs and heading to class right away. She can see the dirty blonde hair up in the same bun. Chloe can see her face turn bright red and raises an eyebrow at the sight.

Chloe turns around and sees her after about five seconds, "Who knows, maybe the girl you're talking to is her."

"Did you not hear me say yesterday that I saw she had a cross around her neck?"

"Yeah... I don't remember what you said."

Max lets out a sigh and heads to the stairs.

"Maxaroni, if you don't talk to her, I will!" Chloe calls. "I'll see you at lunch!"

* * *

"Have any classes with her yet?" Chloe asked. Max and Chloe, along with Rachel, were hanging out in the school restroom. Chloe forgot to do her "wake 'n bake" session, so she and Rachel shared a hit while they can. It was around noon and Max is currently missing out on lunch.

She didn't picture meeting Rachel like this, but she still took a picture with the two for the wall. Rachel modeled her good side, Chloe flipped the bird at the camera, all the while next to graffiti of the illuminati pyramid.

She, however, had to give in to telling the story to Rachel. The long haired blonde stared at her with a sly smile on her lips as she listened.

"I've been talking to this girl. I started to when I was in London and she actually lives here... I haven't told her that I moved here yet."

"Whoa, Maxie," Rachel raises her hands up, "why are you hiding such an important thing? You're very close to her."

"Literally." Chloe added.

"I dunno," Max rubs her forehead, distressed, "I couldn't. I couldn't type it and it was just so sudden."

"Max Caulfield, you'll just hurt her if you don't say something." Rachel spoke like a mother talking to her child.

"I want to! I really do!"

Max was telling the truth, but she wasn't as ready as wanted to be.

"Chloe knocked on her door last night." Max crossed her arms. "How did you know that that was her room?"

"There's these fucking whiteboards or some shit next to your doors. You said she had a cross and her room was the only one that had what I think was a verse, so... yeah."

Max lifts her jacket sleeves up, on the edge of going crazy from juggling her options and wondering to shove her self-conscious ass out the window.

"You're the wing man, huh?" Rachel stared at her friend, high and sitting on the restroom floor.

"Fucking right."

Rachel looks back at Max with a "are you kidding me?" look, but she smiled at her for luck.

* * *

"Welcome to the Language of Photography class, uh... Ms. Caulfield."

Max half-listened, as she can see the mystery girl in the corner of her eye, sitting in the back by the tall windows. There was six desks in the room, a couple of desks had two students and three others sat alone. Except for one empty desk where Max assumes she's going to sit at. The black desks were a little too large for one person, but she didn't question it. The walls were filled with various photographs from students and the teacher.

"You can sit in the middle in the back."

She goes to sit down, catching a glimpse at the girl, and then sits down. She places her journal, notepad, pencil case, various pens, and her instant camera onto her desk.

"So," the teacher continues the class, "Today's lesson is of the black-and-white and using it to create various emotions. Using black and grays create-"

She automatically lost her attention and started to draw on her notepad. She finishes half the page, filling it with memes like snorp and pepe the frog, but in a flash in front of her, she sees a paper ball fly across the room.

She watches it, going from a girl with short blonde hair and an expensive-looking sweater to the girl, who sat silently and let it hit her in the face.

Max gripped her hands on top of her table, pretending she didn't even see it. The girl that threw it is definitely someone you _do not_ snitch on. The teacher was turned away and showing examples, missing blatant bullying.

Max started paying attention, hearing something about contrast and light, but her eyes were stuck on her.

* * *

The bell rings, signaling that it is the end of the school day.

Everyone packed their things and started to leave right away. As for Max, she packed everything and was about to go, but saw the girl has not left and was resting her head in her hands, hiding her face.

Max felt her throat tighten and she felt herself hesitate for a bit.

She left, slowly if the teacher wants to talk, but luckily she was able to walk out the door.

Walking out, Chloe was outside, leaning against the wall.

"Is she in there?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Max didn't respond at first, because she will definitely tell her to go back inside. So, instead, she rushes down the hall.

"Hey, get back here!" Chloe chases after her. She was already right behind Max and grabs her. "Alright, she's in there. I'm just going to carry you over there and-"

Max was inches off the ground and didn't fight it, since she would lose.

Rachel was walking by as this was happening and stopped at the sight.

"What are you doing to her, Che?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"The girl's in there." Chloe replied nonchalantly.

They stared at each other, Chloe carrying Max in a tight hold by the waist and Rachel stood a couple feet away waiting for a better answer.

"You know, I was okay with telling Max to talk to her, but this a little bit much," Rachel continued, "Put her down. I think Max would do better if she spoke to her at her own will."

"Please, just like _one_ word."

Rachel blocks the door, "For the first time, I disagree."

Chloe lets out a sigh of annoyance, but puts Max down.

Max lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Rachel."

Chloe crosses her arms over her chest, "You win this round. Come on, let's hang in Max's. Maybe she'll talk to her online instead."

* * *

Rachel sat on the couch, Chloe took over the bed, and Max was stuck at her desk.

She had turned on her laptop and waited; maybe she wanted to talk to her today.

"Tell me more about this girl." Rachel said, interested, "Or you. Whatever you want."

"I did live here for a while, until I was thirteen my family moved to Seattle. We stayed there for two and a half years, then we decided to move to London. I spoke to Chloe and my friends Kristen and Fernando from Seattle, and I made more friends while I lived there, but it got lonely. It was impulse, I guess. I talk to everybody, but with her... It feels different."

"Ha! GAY!" Chloe hollered out bluntly.

"Che!" Rachel shushed her. "It's true, though. I think you have feelings for a person who doesn't even have a face right now. Has she told you like, everything?"

"She told me her interests, her favorites, her friends, her family, her beliefs, her dislikes... her bullies." Max trails off.

"Max?" Rachel leans closer to Max, who is not paying attention anymore.

Rachel shakes her a little, getting her back on Earth again.

"What do these bullies do to her?"

"They make fun of her beliefs and I think she said she promotes abstinence here?"

Chloe and Rachel look at each other, like they simultaneously thought of the same thing.

"Is it her?"

"I dunno. It sounds like her."

"But, really? I thought that was crazy."

"Believe me, I thought it was fucking insane. After that, it might really be her!"

The two spoke to each other through their teeth and acted like Max was not in the room.

"What's going on?"

"Listen," Rachel turns back to a confused Max, "Chloe and I talked about this and she thought it could be Kate Marsh."

"Um...?"

"Kate Marsh is pretty well known as the quiet Christian girl who is just harmless. I don't know what happened that is causing all this bullying, but I have to say, it might be her."

"Yeah, that girl you crashed into yesterday." Chloe added.

Max didn't want to believe it. The idea of her already meeting her was ludicrous and made her brain melt.

"You need to lie down, man?" Chloe stood up from the bed.

Just as Max was about to answer, her laptop makes a notification noise, ringing a tiny bell it seemed, causing the room to become silent.

At that moment, Max really wanted to jump out a window.

The two other girls were intrigued and got closer, but Max outstretched her arms.

"Don't mess with it." Max pleaded. "We can talk and come up with theories on our own time, but I want to talk to her in my privacy."

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Max.

"Okay, we'll leave you-"  
"Nah, bitch, move-"

Rachel and Chloe looked at each other narrowly.

"Can you both leave? You two can hang somewhere else." Max asked, but she was frightened by what the answer could be.

"Alright," Rachel grabs Chloe by the wrist, "We'll be on our way."

Max turns around and listens to them walk out and the door slam.

_Saint_Beverly: Hey_

_Maximum Overdrive: Are you okay?_

Max didn't like that. She got a strange feeling about it.

_Saint_Beverly: I'm just a little down today. I don't know, I'm kinda over humanity today._

_Saint_Beverly: Sorry to be a drama queen._

Max remembers her saying that before.

She remembers that she would be honest about her sadness on some days. She didn't vent about it at times and other times Max had to coax her out of it because she was in deep distress.

_Saint_Beverly: I don't know why people keep trying to get to me. I just want to get through my day and then go back to my room. It's hard to ever leave it. I covered my mirror in my room, because I can't bring myself to look anymore. I probably look awful._

She didn't know what to say. She tried her best to come up with a response, but nothing came up. She simply asked what she first thought.

_Maximum Overdrive: Can I see? Your room, I mean._

_Saint_Beverly: I would prefer to keep that especially secret. My room has been a mess for the past month and I don't think anyone should see that. It's just really dark and everything is scattered everywhere. I'm sorry._

_Maximum Overdrive: I'm sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I can do._

'Just tell her already, you gay wreck!' Max thought to herself.

She started to type out, _hey, if it makes you feel better, I actually live in Blackwell now._ but she backspaced out of there.

_Saint_Beverly: Talking to you always makes me feel better. So, in a way, you're already doing a lot._

Max sucks in air through her nose, pissing herself off because she can't bring herself to send that message.

_Maximum Overdrive: I'm glad. All I want for you is to be happy._

She was going through turmoil as she weighs her options.

_Saint_Beverly: Actually, since yesterday you talked about running into someone, I ran into someone, too. Or, she ran into me._

Max felt her heart stop.

'It might be her it might be her it might be her OH MY GOD-'

_Maximum Overdrive: Oh wow, you ran into a cute stranger too?_

_Saint_Beverly: You could say that lol_

_Maximum Overdrive: What a crazy coincidence!_

Max just wanted to just type it out already. Just finally push those keys and get it over with!

_Saint_Beverly: I want to speak more, but I feel really sleepy today._

_Maximum Overdrive: Yeah, I understand that feel. Sleep good, okay?  
_

Max watches as she signs out. She shuts her laptop off and goes to her door. She opens it slowly, revealing Rachel and Chloe at the door.

"Did you tell her?" Rachel asks.

Max just shakes her head. The two sighed audibly.

* * *

Max decided that she needed some alone time, too.

She was lying in bed, on her side facing towards the pictures on her wall. A lot of the pictures were from when she was in Seattle and London, matter of fact, she has shown a few to... maybe Kate. She was convinced for a minute that it was definitely her, but she felt it was also one uncanny coincidence. Half of her thoughts simply hoped it was.

She gets up from bed and grabs her journal from her bag. It was a black book covered in various stickers, sayings, and single word phrases tattered to death.

_September 24_

_I'm going mad. I think about her a lot, you know? I already knew that Beverly wasn't her name. She could be Kate Marsh. From what Chloe and Rachel told me, she's the Christian girl who didn't say much and promotes abstinence among the students. From what I can tell, she doesn't force it onto people and just... keeps to herself. I don't understand why people are wanting to make fun of her and run her into the ground constantly._

_Chloe and Rachel are very sure that it is Kate. I have the right to doubt that, since when I crashed into her, I can't get that small, golden cross necklace out of my head. Hearing about her being a devout Christian, thinking about it being her makes me feel wrong. But... I get this strange feeling whenever I speak to her online. It was the same feeling I got when I crashed into her and I looked into her eyes. When I saw her again in my photography class. It feels all fluttery and slightly like I'm going to throw up. Not because she's unattractive, she's incredibly pretty! I mean... I hate this feeling._

She finished the page by drawing hearts, crosses, and what looked to be Chloe and Rachel in the empty spaces.

On the next page:

_Rachel Amber is a cool person. I met her today and her and Chloe almost seem identical. A couple of times today, she did defend me when Chloe wants me to do something crazy or something I wasn't comfortable doing. She's a nice and caring yet rebellious person, which is admirable, to say the least. She can do a lot that would be wrong, but I can't imagine actually hating her. I hope to hang out with her more, maybe without Chloe. She's this beautiful girl, with long hair, cool style, and this amazing body that I couldn't stop looking at. She probably caught me looking a few times._

She continues to write and draw until she hears a knock on her door. She gets up, shut her journal, and went to answer it.

She opens it slowly, expecting Chloe to be on the other side, but it was actually Rachel. She looked about the same, except a bit of heavy breathing, but she had a smile.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you some more about this." Rachel's face seemed like she was hiding something.

"Oh, uh, sure?" Max closes the door after she walks in.

Rachel sits down on the couch again; Max sat down on her desk chair again.

Max releases a sigh, "I think it really is her."

"I knew you would be more comfortable when Che isn't here." Rachel said, "And I think so, too. And you know what, we have a plan."

"Huh?"

"We obviously don't speak to Kate. I've only seen her and she asks how I am, but that's it," Rachel states, " _So,_ we will be sneaking into school-"

"Why?"

"Well, did she say that that was her real name?"

"... No, she told me it wasn't."

"Well, we're going to sneak into school. Chloe wants to get in and actually swim in the pool, but I'm going in to check Kate's file-"

"Why?"

"Can you let me finish this plan? I'm not going to ask you to come along."

Max stayed quiet this time.

"Anyway, Che got the key to the principal's office from her stepdad. So, please tell me what name she goes by online. She might be using maybe a middle or something."

Max inhaled, but she replies, "She goes by Beverly. I was going to tell her about moving here, I swear."

"I believe you. I'm on my way. I have a student file to find."

"Wait!" Max grabs her camera from her desk, "Memorial wall."

* * *

Max was awake at 1 AM. She planned to watch one movie, but ended up watching about five. Her short brown hair was up in a weak pony tail as she fixed her pictures.

As her movie was about to hit the climax, the same ring from her laptop went off again. It sat on her bed, near the wall so it wouldn't fall.

She sits down and checks it.

_Saint_Beverly: Okay, I'm ready to talk again. :)_

_Maximum Overdrive: Welcome back. (^_^)_

Max lets the movie play out, hearing Godzilla die in the background, as she watched _Saint is typing..._ blink.

_Saint_Beverly: What are you doing right now?_

_Maximum Overdrive: I've been watching movies all day. And today, my friends are just crazy, you know? All I want to do is talk to you and they think it might be actually be someone I go to school with._

_Saint_Beverly: Did you tell them where I live? Because I definitely don't go to school there._

Max was going to reply, but she froze. She didn't know how to actually say.

_Maximum Overdrive: I did tell them! They don't believe me._

Max was just lying, time and time again.

_Saint_Beverly: Keep telling them. :)_

_Maximum Overdrive: I will. Hey, have you ever used this site called rabb dot it?_ **(1)**

_Saint_Beverly: I have not._

_Maximum Overdrive: I can't believe I haven't heard about it until now, but we can watch movies together! Do you want to watch one together?_

_Saint_Beverly: I would love to._

_Maximum Overdrive: Great, I'll give you my username so we can watch one. You can pick the movie. (/^_^)/_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (1) wouldn't let me put that website name, so I wrote it like that.  
> Review and shit.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Max woke up, feeling like absolute shit because she watched another movie with her... or five. She was well under the covers, her whole body was covered by her blanket, and she felt stiffness and weakness throughout her whole body. She slept _way_ past her alarm; it was already halfway through eleven in the morning.

She checks her schedule, after standing up and yawning for a minute. She walked with a limp towards her schedule by her door.

_Okay, it's Tuesday... If it's eleven-thirty then... it's photography class now... PHOTOGRAPHY CLASS?!_

She stumbles around her room, grasping at clothes and anything to just get to class faster. She grabs at a red shirt, blue jeans with one rip in the left knee, and a black beanie she had, courtesy of Chloe. She ate about five mints and sprayed perfume in the air to run through it. She grabs her messenger bag on her way out.

She sees Chloe on the way as she jogged out of the dorms. She was outside, smoking a joint while everyone is gone and in class, wearing a different tank top and jeans.

"Hey, Max Factor, where the fuck are you going?!" Chloe called out.

"I'm late!"

Max continues to go without looking back.

"I like your style, man!" Chloe exclaimed, even though she was already gone.

* * *

A couple of times, her sneakers would slip off, since she did not put them on completely. It took about five times to slip off before she decides to spend a minute of her time to finally put them on properly. She continues to rush into the school building, passing a guard and when she got to the class, she created a ruckus from slamming the door open.

"Max," the teacher turns to her, "You're here."

"Sorry, miss." Max was out of breath. She looks over to the right and sees Kate, who was silently giggling and looking at Max shyly. Max had a feeling, for two seconds that it definitely can't be Kate, because she was there in class already. Unless... she's really good at waking up early.

"Did you oversleep?"

"Yes, miss."

"Alright, sit down then. You came in right on time for today's assignment."

Max was ashamed, but she already missed today's English class, so she didn't want to miss this class. She doesn't remember ever being that frantic for school.

Max's eyes gravitated towards the right, looking out the window, and missed about half of the assignment.

"-ture the good in life. We express a lot of pessimism and we tend to not focus on what make life so unique. Give me a picture that would make someone feel hope and-"

'What the hell can I do with that? I don't pay attention to things that make me optimistic.'

"Let it be a solo project. I'll give you one week."

Max thought about it. Her mind immediately went to Kate, who sat alone and not really looking towards anybody. Max stayed in her seat, tapping her pen against her desk. A couple people got up to their partners and started to think of different ideas.

She felt like absolute shit. She wouldn't admit it outloud, but she can feel it eating her alive. The fear of being a giant disappointment was killing her. She just starts to draw on her lined paper, drawing a messy doge.

* * *

"Mad Max, time to go!"

About five minutes have passed of lunch before Chloe came into the class. It was only the teacher, Max, and Kate were left inside when she interrupted the silence.

Max was caught up in her journal, so she was taken aback from hearing Chloe's voice.

"Come on, Maxie, Rachel and I got shit to do." Chloe walks up to the desk. "We need to talk."

"... You and Rachel? Why do I need to be there-"

"We need to talk to you."

Max slings her messenger bag and fixes her beanie, "How important is it?"

Chloe grabs her by her waist and carries her off the ground again, "More important than your life."

She starts to carry her out, now Max was struggling and kicking, "Why my life?!"

Chloe kicks the door and hurries through the hallways, passing by two girls talking and a group of jocks bullying a guy, going towards the restrooms.

"Oh, hey Chloe!" Some skater boy waved to her.

"What's up?!" She continues to speed off and then kicks the door to the girls restroom.

Rachel was already in there, a sly smirk graced on her lips and swinging her phone in her hand around. Max couldn't lie, she didn't doubt those two for one second. She knew they would actually do something as insane as that.

"Welcome, Max!" Rachel greeted with a friendly, yet slightly sinister grin, "Don't we have the news of the century for you!"

Chloe puts her down, Max losing her balance upon landing, "W-what?"

"Well, we sneaked into the school successfully at midnight. Chloe wanted to swim in the pool first, so we did that. But! We were able to get into the principal's office and we looked into _every_ file. We went in there going for Kate's buuuuuuut we got distracted with everyone's files." Rachel said with a snicker.

"My grades are shit, by the way." Chloe added as she placed her hand on Max's shoulder with a hard slap.

"You don't have to tell me that." Max mumbled her snarky remark.

"The fuck you say to me?"

"I said I love you." She said clearly.

"Besides the point," Rachel speaks up again, unlocking her phone, "This is physical and real proof that Kate _is_ the person you're talking to on the internet."

Max bit her lower lip. She was curious; she is known as being slightly nosy and pokes around at nearly everything. She can feel a physical pull on her eyes to just look or hear what Rachel and Chloe want to say.

"No!" Max covered her ears and shut her eyes, "I don't wanna know!"

"Um..." Chloe puts her hand down, "What the fuck."

"I don't wanna know. I just want to tell her for myself. I'll send the message, I promise! I believe you!"

Chloe and Rachel give each other wide eyed stares. It was the last reaction they expected.

Rachel plays with her feather earring, "Max, it's okay. You don't have to freak out so much. Are you really that scared?"

"I-I guess. It's just freaking me out."

"Okay," Rachel puts her phone in her back pocket and grabs Chloe, "We'll leave you alone about it. We'll talk about it when _you_ want to."

Max puts her hands down, "... It really is her."

Max was staring off into the ground, still convincing herself of that.

Rachel comforts her by petting her shoulder, "If that makes you feel better."

"I need to eat something." Max admitted.

"Yeah, we need to eat." Rachel said as she grabbed Max by the wrist. "Let's check Two Whales then."

* * *

Max was in her room, letting her stereo play Syd Matters and had a textbook open on her left.

It was about five PM when she decided to just read her math book.

She was still in the outfit she threw on, the only thing off is her shoes, because she felt drained and exhausted.

She then hears an audible knock on her door. It was very gentle and she nearly missed it. Max doesn't recognize it, seemingly so gentle and not wanting to irritate her.

Max gets up and opens it quickly, only to face the same hazel eyes and shy smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She spoke first.

"N-no, you didn't bother me," Max cleared her throat, "I was... studying."

Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing a plain white shirt, a black skirt, and her hands held together in front of her. The gold cross necklace burned into Max's mind and soul as she stood there.

"I forgot to introduce myself." She begins. "My name is Kate."

She holds her hand out, wanting to shake Max's.

"Max," She grabs and felt an electric shock upon connection. "It's fine."

They both giggle awkwardly. Max wanted to say something to make this not as awkward and tense. She avoided her eyes and swung her arms front and back, clapping her hands in between.

"That was quite an entrance you had in photography." Kate brings up again.

"I was busy last night, so I slept through my alarm clock."

"You should sleep early today. Do so as soon as you know you've done everything today."

Kate had a beautiful smile, making Max lose her train of thought.

"I will, thank you."

"You're welcome." Kate started to slowly back away. "I'm in room 222, if you ever need anything, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Same for you."

"Have a nice day." Kate then goes across the hall to her room.

"You too." And Max closes her door. She jumps into bed again, taking her pillow, and screaming into it.

'Did that just happen?! What is going on?! Someone help! HELP!'

Max then decides to sleep right then and there. She figured that was a good time to finally get all that sleep she missed.

* * *

**[Kate]**

She goes into her room and felt a strange fluttering in her stomach from what happened.

She places her bag by the door, avoiding the pile of clothes as she walks through, and sits down at her desk. She opens up a spiral notebook and a math textbook to start her one-hour study session.

She frequently taps her eraser against her paper and doodled in the margins. Her mind wandered, her fingers fiddled with her necklace, her neck ached. Occasionally, she heard speaking and giggling outside of her door. She usually recognize a couple, mostly Victoria and another girl, Dana Ward, who greets her every time she passes by.

She stares at one sentence in her textbook for eternity as her mind wanders off in an endless loop. She was so unfocused and so out of it. Due to the bullying, the loneliness, the isolation, and never ending stress hits her like a truck.

She was never afraid to talk about her religion and beliefs, and also wasn't scared to lend a helping hand. But, if kindness only hurt her, then why does she even try?

Then again, that won't help in doing her project for photography. Her views on everything at the moment was skewed and blurred. Everything was one big gray area.

She shuts the book and took her hair tie out. She felt more relief as her hair fell down her shoulders, going from her desk to her backpack for a book, _The October Country_.

She hears muffled banging from the hallway.

She thought that was strange, but she took a wild guess that it was for the new girl across the hall.

She goes to her door and peeks through, seeing the back of Chloe, waiting in what seems to be her pajamas. She can tell right away that the two were inseparable friends and felt her lips form a small grin. She closes her door gently, going back to her bag.

* * *

After reading about two chapters, she decides to finally get ready for bed.

She puts her hair in a bun again, her shirt and shorts, and her toiletries and towel as she left to the bathroom. She walks through the halls, Dana Ward and Juliet Watson's dorm door was open and letting their music blare from inside.

"Hey Kate!" She can hear from inside. That was definitely Dana. She saw for a moment that Dana was still wearing her auburn hair in a ponytail and wearing a gray tank top and shorts.

She wasn't sure why Dana and Juliet _had_ their own room together. The dorms were were one room per person.

Dana is this beautiful and popular girl of Blackwell Academy. The school has a "Vortex Club," a clique full of popular individuals, which Dana is a part of, but despite that, she is a nice and caring person.

Kate waves back with a smile and continues on her way. At least she knows that _someone_ is on her side. Well, so was her Max, but there's only so much she can do. She found it a coincidence that there's a new student named Max and she has been talking to a Max for about two years.

She walks in, hearing two showers on at the moment, and starts with brushing her teeth at the sink.

She stares at her reflection, the darkness under her eyes were prominent, her bun was a mess, and the white of her eyes were slightly red from lack of sleep.

One shower stops and Kate didn't think much of it until the shower curtain flies open, revealing Rachel. She was walking out, naked and still drying her arms and hair with her white towel. Kate lets out a high-pitched gasp and covered her eyes.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Kate!" She can hear Rachel loud and clear, "I didn't hear anyone come in!"

"You do that regularly?" Kate was had her hand over her eyes.

"Pretty much," Rachel had a tinge of regret in her voice, "You can look now."

Kate puts her hand down and sees Rachel finally wearing the towel around her torso.

"I'm sorry again," Rachel said with a chuckle. She had her small bag filled with a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"It's okay. It's good to be comfortable, I guess." Kate had spit out her toothpaste and wipes her mouth with a smaller hand towel.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Rachel brushed her teeth as it happened. It lasted for a couple of minutes before Rachel broke it.

She spits out her green toothpaste, "What do you think of Max?"

"She seems nice," Kate answered right away, "She walked into class late today and I thought it was pretty funny."

"Do you think she's pretty or anything?"

Kate felt how direct the question was. She can also feel Rachel's eyes staring right at her.

Kate stayed silent before replying, "I would say so."

"It's a weird question, I know. But, she's awkward and said you were pretty, but didn't want to say it to your face."

"Tell her I said thanks." Kate smiled, "But, I'm going to shower now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Rachel grabs her stuff so she can leave, "See you tomorrow."

Kate goes into the last shower. She never really spoke to Rachel for longer than a second before; She only ever said hi to her. The conversation only consisted of Max, which she wanted to speak to, but haven't been able to. Those two were also obviously friends, so she didn't find it too peculiar. However, Kate didn't think much of it other than to make the two friends.

She takes off her clothes before she starts the shower.

* * *

After her warm shower, she walks back with slightly damp hair, finally feeling relaxed. It was about nine PM when she finished.

The hallway was dark, quiet, and devoid of anything really. She starts to hum as she walked towards her room. She found it soothing and made it seem like she's the only person in the world.

She arrives to her room, placing her things on her couch, and paused for a moment. She hasn't turned on her laptop all day. She didn't feel the need to speak to anyone else today, but the two haven't missed a day yet.

Kate figured she would understand, maybe even for a few days so she can focus more on the photography project, but she felt guilty. She almost reached to her laptop before stopping, shaking her head, and going to her rabbit instead.

"Hey Alice," She bends over a bit to look at her rabbit directly, "I don't know what to do..."

Her black-and-white rabbit looked back at her, wiggling her nose.

She heads to her light, turning it off, and going to bed to say her prayers.

* * *

The next day, she woke up at seven AM.

She sits up and stretches her arms. She gets out of bed and fixes it, folding the blanket and straightens her pillows. She feeds Alice, smiling at her, and then grabs her bag and towel from her couch.

At this time, no one else is awake. So, she walks to the showers while she hummed only slightly ready for the day. She read the slates next to the doors as she walked; there was about three that mentions the school mascot, Bigfoot, two were puns about Chemistry, one with lyrics, two saying a quote about riches and fame, and her own that says her favorite Bible quote.

She laughs at Max's saying "You have a Nikon? I have a Cannon," with a drawn picture of a cannon under it.

She goes to the bathrooms, doing everything in her routine, down to fixing her hair into the large bun she always has it in. It took about forty-five minutes for her to finish everything. She was happy to take her time to get ready, especially on a Wednesday, alone.

She goes back to her room and places her stuff on the couch once again.

She grabs her clothes from her brown dresser by her bed, grabbing a black pencil skirt, a white shirt, a black vest, and her usual white socks and gray sneakers. Lastly, her golden cross necklace and her purity ring. The weather has been warm recently.

She had a few extra hours, so she decides, after a month, she'll go back to playing the violin. Every morning ever since she was young, she played and practiced her violin. She played the piano and flute as well, but something about the violin just makes her feel so much more ready for her day. Recently, she hasn't been doing so due to lack of sleep and overwhelmed by her peers.

She would play her scales and would play along with whatever songs she hears through the walls. Today, she played a Mozart in the dead silence.

She has gotten compliments before on her playing. You know, if Dana or Victoria weren't playing music.

When she was done, the music from other rooms have finally stopped playing. It was eight-fifteen.

It was time for breakfast for her, so she leaves her room, only to walk into Chloe's back.

"Oh shit," Chloe turns, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kate disregards the blatant profanity.

Chloe and Max were standing in the middle of the hall, already dressed and almost like they're bickering.

Kate did not look at Chloe much, but looked at Max. She observes her black jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her short brown hair was slightly mess, but it fit her.

"Oh _hey,"_ Chloe grabs Max by the shoulders and pushes her towards Kate, "Hang out."

"What?" Max turns to her, "I can't just bother her."

"Actually, I'm going to breakfast right now." Kate mentions happily, "We can go eat together. I would like to finally welcome you here."

"Perfect!" Chloe turns Max around and pushes her closer to Kate again, "Maxi-pad, I will be with Rachel. Have fun!"

Chloe leaves right away.

"Where do you eat breakfast?" The two started to walk towards the exit.

"I eat at the Two Whales," Kate replies, as she looked at Max holding her bag with a death grip, "I'm guessing you've already eaten there."

"Yes, with Chloe. It was breakfast, too."

"That's good. I try to eat there every morning. If you don't mind, we have to take the bus."

"I don't mind at all. I can't drive." Max chuckled.

Kate laughs lightly, "So how are you enjoying the school?"

"Obviously I was late already, but I like it so far."

"It actually brightened my day yesterday. I wasn't feeling well."

The two walked out into the morning sun. The air was comfortable and felt their muscles relax in it. The outside was currently empty and the only person outside was the janitor walking. They start to walk out through the grass.

"Are you okay?"

"I was just really tired. I was up all night watching movies and I lost track of time."

"No way, I was watching movies too. That's the reason why I was late."

"What movie were you watching?"

"I wanted to watch one Disney princess movie, but then I ended up watching two and a half."

"Whoa, I was watching those movies, too. That's insane. Well... I watched way more."

Kate did let out a little white lie; she did actually watch about five.

The two finally arrived to the bus stop and waited for the town bus to come.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've been living here for a while," Kate says during their bus ride, "And by a while, I mean my whole life."

They were the only ones on the bus, aside from the driver, sitting in the middle row. They sat right next to each other, arm to arm, as they talked about their lives.

"I used to live here." Max adds.

"Oh really?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "Where did you move to?"

"I moved to Seattle when I was thirteen. And... now I'm back, only because I really wanted to go to Blackwell. Well, Chloe too, of course."

"Oh wow, it must've been nice to live there while it lasted."

"Oh yeah, it was really exciting. But, if you knew Chloe, you'd want to come back again."

"I don't think she would want to be friends with someone like me."

Kate knew Chloe as a misfit troublemaker with the blue hair and tattoo sleeve covered in roses and skulls. She found her interesting, but knew that Chloe would not want to associate with her. She sees her and Rachel together constantly and felt a small envy for their close friendship.

"I think she wouldn't be able to hold in her potty mouth, but she would be your friend."

"Maybe now, if we ever all hang out."

* * *

The two walked into the Two Whales diner, the smell of bacon hitting them in the face. They sit at a booth next to a window, across from each other, and already ordered. Max wanted waffles and Kate wanted an omelette and bacon. Both ordered a cup of coffee.

"What are you going to take a picture of for the project?" Kate asks, eyeing Max's vintage camera.

"I haven't thought about it yet," Max replies, "What about you?"

"I haven't found anything yet." Kate meets Max's blue eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat on contact.

"Enough of that then. We have one week." Max smiles. "Would you say you like it here? In Arcadia Bay, I mean."

Kate lets out a sigh. She wanted to admit that she does not like the small town recently, but this is her and Max's first time having a real first conversation. She held her tongue.

"I guess," Kate shrugged again, "It has its ups and downs. I would say I'm okay here."

Their food has arrived, the waitress greeting in with "Here you go ladies, enjoy!"

"Is there something wrong with here? I feel like that wasn't very honest of you." Max cut a piece of her waffle.

Kate hated to lie so much in one sitting; it wasn't in her nature and was a sin no less. She looked around at the table, ceiling, bar, jukebox, and behind Max, before replying.

"I truly like it here. I adore the pier and being by the water," Kate took her fork and cut into her omelette.

For the rest of their breakfast, they continued to talk about their experiences, mostly Max talking about Seattle and her time living there.

* * *

"I made a couple friends while I was living there," Max had been speaking of her life, even up until they're on the bus ride back. There was a few more people during this ride, the two still sitting in the middle, comfortably side-by-side.

"I spoke to Chloe everyday and I got to see her change into this bad ass punk girl. I love her, but she's a bit much at times."

"What do you mean?" Kate cocked her head to the side.

"She's pretty wild, but I think you know that. Like the other night..." Max got closer to her to whisper, "she and Rachel snuck into the school and went into the pool."

"No way," Kate whispered back.

"Yes way," Max smirked.

"Are we really surprised?" Max added.

"I'm not," Kate shook her head, "I actually spoke to Rachel last night."

"Oh yeah? About what, if I may ask?"

"Don't think we're weird anything, but she wanted to talk about you," Kate started, "It's really funny because I walked into the bathroom and then she walks out-"

"What did she say?" Max asked urgently. Her eyes opened up wide, showing her dot-like pupils. She grabbed Kate's hand with a tight grip.

Kate looked back, surprised by her reaction, "She just asked what I thought about you. Are you okay?"

She became visibly relaxed, letting out an audible sigh, "I'm fine. Rachel's just... She's just very honest."

Kate looked back and forth between Max's face and her hand still holding hers. She didn't expect that kind of reaction, especially after being in a conversation with her for so long.

"S-sorry," Max retracts her hand quickly.

Kate smiles at reassuringly, "I'll say she's very confident. She walked out bare naked while I was in there."

"Whoa," Max breathed out.

"I didn't see anything," she nearly stuttered, "I covered my eyes as soon as the curtain opened."

Both the girls laughed at that, but Kate only saw the pink blush on Max's freckled cheeks.

* * *

The two girls arrive to Max's first period, World History class.

The hallways were still full of students, using up all their passing period time to talk to friends or grab things from their lockers. Both girls stopped right by the door of the classroom.

"Here we are," Max grinned at her. Kate has not stopped smiling at her since they've gotten off the box. She found Max a charming and slightly awkward girl. She had to be honest, she is attractive. Rachel would not let her hear the end of it if she was that direct. She clears her throat, not wanting to leave, but she knew she had to.

"I have to get to class now." Kate starts to turn.

"H-hey um, we can meet at the front after school." Max adds in. Kate turns back to see Max, who was rubbing the back of her neck, and looking more at the ground than at her.

"I would like that," Kate nods, "See you then."

She waves her, earning an awkward one back, and goes to her Photography Lab class. On her way, she meets Alyssa and Stella, her friends she walked with everyday. Alyssa Anderson was her taller, purple-haired friend who would admit to have a bit of bad luck, but she and Kate shared similar religious views. And Stella Hill was her intelligent and studious friend who was very outgoing. Kate shares her Language of Photography class with the two.

"Hey Kate," Stella greets first, "Was that the new student?"

"Yes, we ate breakfast together, so we hung out for a bit," Kate brings up.

"How is talking to your friend from London?" Alyssa changes the subject.

"I didn't talk to her yesterday. I've been tired in recent days. I'll talk to her today, I promise."

"Is she cool?" Stella asks, "The new student?"

"She's very nice. I suggest giving her a chance at being her friend."

"We will! You're always right, Kate."

* * *

Throughout the day, Kate just couldn't stop thinking about Max. She thought about those deep blue eyes, the simper on her lips, how soft her hand was when she held on, the freckles that graced her cheeks...

Kate figured that she just really adores Max and changed the feeling into more of a small jealousy. As the hours go on, she would lose focus and not pay attention in class.

"Hey hey, Kate!" She hears a male voice next to her. In her Chemistry Lab class, her last class of the day, she sat next to an acquaintance, Warren Graham. He was dorky and made plenty of science puns that she only half-understands. He was a brunette with a fun-loving and kind personality, but Kate didn't hang out with him much.

"Ready for another day of mixing chemicals together?" He sits in the stool next to her.

"Of course," Kate replies with a smile, "I do have the best partner out there."

"I should be saying that to you, Ms. Marsh, but I'll take the compliment," he puts on his safety goggles, "I did see you were smiling at the wall, so what's on there that's making you do that?"

Kate's jaw clamps tightly, "Oh nothing, I... I just remembered a joke and it was hilarious."

She had to lie once more, pinching herself on her thigh at that.

"I know that feeling!"

She lets out a silent sigh in relief.

She puts on her safety goggles, ready to start today's lab.

* * *

After class, she went outside, sitting at the fountain, as she waited for Max to come out of the double doors.

She stared down at her feet and her manicured nails as she sat patiently. Once in a while, some people would greet her and she would seen a drone fly around her.

"Hey Kate," she hears after five minutes. She looks up and sees Max, who was looking at her with a welcoming smile.

"Hey Max," she stands up, "How were your classes?"

"They were good," Max replies, "Worth it because I get to see you after them. How were yours?"

Kate giggles at the sneaky flirtatious statement, "Good. Same as always."

"Great," Max nods, "I came to see you but Chloe and Rachel really need me for something."

"Oh, another one of their adventures?"

"Yeah, I want to be with you, but I have to go, okay? We can go to breakfast again."

"It's a plan."

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your day."

The two split ways. Kate watched Max head to the dorm building, running in an awkward and stiff position. In the mean time, Kate walked around a bit on the campus, her fingers interlocked together and looked around for what she can do for her photography project. She can take pictures of trees, the students relaxing outside, the beauty of the school, but they didn't scream "the one" to her.

She didn't like any of the ideas, so she continues on her walk in the warm afternoon sun. She decides to go into the dorm building, crossing paths with Dana.

"Kate, I need to talk to you!" She said joyfully.

"Hello Dana," Kate greeted her, "How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you? I haven't gotten to talk to you in a minute. I've been very busy, you know?"

"I'm doing fine. And I know, you seem like you've been running around constantly."

Dana groans in annoyance, "Ugh, I know! I have to do things for the Vortex Club, make time for Juliet, do my homework, do things for the cheerleaders, it's all too much!"

Kate felt confused. Were Dana and Juliet... together? She remember the two having boyfriends before, but if they were dating each other now, more power to them. Kate never minded gay couples and every person she knew who was gay, she supported them and listened to them. In her mind, it made her happy and, sometimes, she thought about if _she_ was gay. It was usually just a second, though.

"I'm sorry if this is a weird question, but are you and Juliet... a thing?"

"Are we girlfriends?" She rephrases.

Kate feels her cheeks heat up and she places her hands on them, "Y-yes."

"We are," Dana replies happily, "We had our boyfriends, but then we were single and then BOOM! Girlfriends."

"I did not know that." Kate smiled widely at her.

"Now you know! Anyway, I have to go, Vortex Club stuff to do, but I'll see you around!" Dana leaves, leaving Kate in the hallway.

She goes to her dorm room, seeing that her door slate has been altered from Matthew 11:28 to "Will twerk 4 Jesus." She erases it with her hand, leaving it smudged and dirty. She goes into her room, dropping her bag by her couch, and then turning on her laptop.

She tends to Alice as the laptop started up. She thought about Dana and Juliet. She knew there was a reason the two even stay in the same room. She knew it was a possibility that they were in a relationship, but then she changes it to just "friends who wanted to be closer together." Now, she knows that the two really are romantically involved, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Her laptop was completely on. She sees the chatroom box pop up, showing _Maximum Overdrive_ has sent a message to her.

_Maximum Overdrive: I'm sorry I didn't text you until now LOL_

Kate sits at her desk, staring at the bright screen with the corners of her mouth curled slightly.

_Saint_Beverly:_ _I guess we both decided to not text each other._

_Maximum is typing..._ shows up right away. It should be nighttime where her friend is. Near midnight, actually.

_Maximum Overdrive:_ _Oh really? LOL wow_

_Maximum Overdrive: I'll try to make it up to you. somehow!_

Kate starts to type, feeling that her friend was still saddened from missing a day.

_Saint_Beverly: No need. Your company is enough. :)_

Kate decides to turn and sees her dark room. It was covered in dirty clothes and everything was undone, on top of that, her mirror was still covered. She could barely stare at herself in the bathroom mirror.

_Maximum Overdrive: I'm still going to do something about it. :)_

_Saint_Beverly: Please, ots okay!_

_Saint_Beverly: *its_

She gets up and starts to finally clean her room. She felt that she finally had enough energy to do so, throwing her clothes into her bin, opening her window to let the natural light in, and fixing her bed. However, she kept the t-shirt over her mirror.

_Maximum Overdrive: I insist! I will plan something for you!_

_Saint_Beverly: Okay okay lol_

Kate audibly giggles to herself. She waits for a reply, but for about five minutes, there was no answer.

_Saint_Beverly: Hello?_

She hears knocking on the door, two fists knocking simultaneously on it.

She closes her laptop and gets up from her desk. She was glad to have cleaned her room for her sudden visitors.

She cracks it open, seeing through the small opening that it is Chloe, Rachel, and Max. She opens it wider, seeing that Chloe and Rachel has Max in a tight grip, sandwiched in between them. Max had a forced smile, while Chloe and Rachel had more sly smirks. Also, she had an obvious and profuse amount of pink, almost red, color to her cheeks.

"Afternoon Kate!" Rachel greets first.

"Oh, uh, hello," Kate said in a confused state, "I thought you guys were going out together."

"To-the-Max just said that, but we found out," Chloe lets go, "She admitted that you two were supposed to hang out and then she got scared or what-"

Rachel lets go of Max and slaps Chloe on her arm.

"Anyway," Rachel smiles at Kate, who was watching in an awkward state, "You two can hang out, talk about class or projects or _even each other_. And we'll go and hang out at the junk yard."

The two then push Max hard, accidentally causing Max and Kate to nearly bump heads, and then ran out, laughing down the hallway.

Max seemed stressed out by the situation, so Kate places a comforting hand on Max's shoulder.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"W-what? N-no, I'm fine. I really wanted to, but I... I don't know."

Kate smiles, "Then we can. Is there anywhere you want to go? Or just stay in here?"

"Sure, if you're comfortable." Max was already pretty much in the room, but Kate appreciated the question.

"Yes, I just cleaned my room," Kate then takes the shirt off the mirror, tossing it into the laundry basket.

"Wowzers..." Max said as she looked around the room. The room in its best condition was tranquil and comforting to be in. Kate stood a couple feet away for Max to explore and look around for a bit.

"You play violin?" Max looks at the brown violin resting in the black case, sitting on the couch.

"Oh yes, I actually played this morning," Kate mentions, "I love to play it. You play instruments?"

"I have a guitar. I try to play it too, but I haven't been able to in a while."

"I always wanted to learn the guitar. I play more classical instruments, so it would be nice to play something different." Kate walks closer to her to close the personal space.

"I'm not great at teaching, but remind me to teach you anyway." Max says with a grin.

"I would love that."

Max looked to her left, "Aw, you have a bunny."

She walks up to it, putting her face up close to the cage to look at Alice as close as possible.

"This is my rabbit, Alice." Kate follows, "I feel bad to leave her here, but I try to come back during lunch to take care of her."

"I have a pet too... sort of." Max said hesitantly.

"You kind of have a pet?" Kate guessed.

"It's a plant. Her name is Lisa."

The two stand up straight again. The air was awkward and every time they make eye contact, for Kate anyway, she feels this sudden jolt in her chest.

"But, I like your room," Max compliments, "You're very tidy and so bright."

Kate was the only one that knew what the room even looked like before. She liked the nice words, but she didn't believe them. She forced out a smile and a chuckle.

"Thank you, I try to stay as clean as possible. You can sit if you like."

"Oh, yeah," Max goes ahead and sits on the bed, "Sorry for Chloe and Rachel. They never give up."

Kate sits down next to her, similar to how they sat on the bus, "It's fine. It's good to have friends that get you out of a comfort zone."

"It is, but sometimes I just want to stay in it."

"Everyone feels that way. But, you don't have to be scared of me. Or did they just say that to make you look bad?"

"No, I was a little scared," Kate can see that she was starting to lean away, "I dunno why I feel that way though. You didn't do anything to cause fear."

"Would you like to go outside? We can walk around and get some air." Kate rubs a hand on Max's back to relax her.

"I would like that. Those two should be at the junkyard by now."

* * *

The two decided to go out for a walk throughout the campus.

Once outside, the two got into a deep conversation about themselves and Max was visibly relaxed. Kate listened closely as Max talked on and on about her favorite photographers, photographs, and why she preferred her vintage camera. She liked the fact that Max was passionate about photography and was talking endlessly.

Kate added her own remarks once in a while. Their conversation revealed that they liked a lot of the same things when it came to art and made each other laugh at each other's bad jokes.

"What are things you like to do during the weekend?" Max asks.

"On Saturdays I try to do some homework, hang out with friends, go out to eat with them. On Sundays, I have to go out and attend church. After that, my Sundays are lazy and I just sleep in."

"I can relate to that part. I usually try to sleep as much as possible. I haven't gotten much because..."

She waited for the sentence to end, but she looks and Max's eyes drifted away, distant and distracted.

"Because?"

"Huh? Oh, homework and Chloe."

Kate found it suspicious. She stopped the sentence and was looking down at the ground. She looked back at her like it didn't happen.

"So have you thought of anything for the assignment?" Kate changes subjects.

Max lets out a tired sigh, "No. I haven't been able to think of anything."

"Same," Kate nods, "I didn't think it would be that difficult."

"It was something positive and makes people happy..."

"More importantly, make us happy."

Their afternoon was simply each other. Kate felt the same comfortable and relaxed state when she's alone... and talking to her long-distant friend. Her Max and this Max were similar in terms of how they describe their lives and what their humor is.

The duo went on and on about their project and their ideas of happiness until they reached their rooms again. It was around 6 PM.

"It was great being able to talk to you," Max said as they stopped next to Kate's door.

"Same to you," Kate agrees.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Max starts to back towards her room, "Wake me up for breakfast?"

"Do you mind waking up at eight?"

Max was quiet, but she replies, "Nope. eight is fine."

"Alright, see you then."


	5. Chapter 5

**[Max]**

"You guys can't just sneak into my room and then break into my computer!" Max was infuriated with the two girls that night.

"Does it make you feel better that we didn't tell her directly?" Chloe tried.

After class earlier that day, she got a suspicious text from Rachel saying that she and Chloe were "fixing something in her room." It was the only reason that Max couldn't hang out with Kate right after school was because she had to run to her room and catch the two. Sadly, as soon as she got a foot into her room, Chloe grabs her and slams her to the floor, letting Rachel take control of the laptop at the table.

Max had to be pinned down from the moment she got in, to the moment the three had to leave it. She did resist at first, somewhat successful, but then got sandwiched between them to Kate's door.

"I'm going to need to put a password and actually lock my door." Max crossed her arms. She looked down at the girls, who were sitting on the couch.

"I do crazy shit when I'm high, man..." Rachel directed that to Chloe.

"I love that." Chloe smirked.

"Guys!" Max whined.

"We're sorry, okay?" Rachel stands up, "We just... We've been hearing a lot of things around school and it seems that Kate needs someone right now. More so, someone being you. In person."

"What are you hearing?"

"Max, these people want to hurt Kate. From what we read, she's dealing with sadness and loneliness daily. I'm sure she would be happy to know that the person she trusts the most is really there for her."

She continues, "We both fear for her safety, okay? I was on your side, but I think it's time for you to just suck it up already!"

"I mean, shit," Chloe stands up as well, "We see the way she looks at you."

Max felt overwhelmed. She still didn't feel ready or prepared to finally come out and say it.

"I'm sure she'll just be happy," Rachel places her hands on Max's shoulders, "You know, romance her for real."

Max stayed silent.

"Just don't ever break into my room again." Max murmurs.

"Promise," Rachel smiles reassuringly, "But, let us help you in telling her."

* * *

At 10 PM, Max was at her desk, her short hair was forced into a small pony tail and was dressed in a extra large t-shirt and shorts. She rolls her head around, feeling every crack in her neck.

_Saint_Beverly: Oh no, I don't mind at all!_

Max had to speak to her. She couldn't stop thinking and the weight of telling and not telling. She was constantly encouraging and not encouraging herself through it all and her two friends, though with good intentions, are not helping.

_Saint_Beverly: Are you okay?_

_Maximum Overdrive: I dunno. I'm just upset with my friends._

_Saint_Beverly: What happened?_

_Maximum Overdrive: I wasn't the one who messaged you earlier. It was them._

Max stared at _Saint is typing..._ for a moment.

_Saint_Beverly: I see._

Max lets out a sigh, putting her hands on her forehead.

_Maximum Overdrive: I will make it up to you, I promise. But, they were the ones that messaged earlier today._

Max dodged it once more.

_Saint_Beverly: And I will say again. It's okay! :)_

Max started to type, then backspace.

Type again.

Then backspace.

_Hey, I need to tell yo-_

No.

_I'm actually living in Ar-_

Fuck, no that's not it.

_Saint is typing..._ pops up. Max took her message out and waited anxiously as she stared at the screen with wide eyes.

_Saint_Beverly: Can I ask you something?_

Max let out a loud sigh of relief, with a "thank god" at the end.

_Maximum Overdrive: Yes, anything! What's up?_

Max saw the _Saint is typing..._ right away. It consistently disappears and reappears as time went on. After five minutes, the message finally came.

_Saint_Beverly: I don't know how to explain what I feel. Not from sadness or anything of the sorts, but there's this girl I go to school with. She's brand new and because of her friends, we've been hanging out recently. I get this weird feeling in my tummy, my face heats up when I look in her eyes, and when she held my hand, I felt this electric current pulse through my body... I've never really felt this way before. I thought it was just because I found her very pretty and maybe all I wanted was to be her. But, now I'm unsure. It makes me afraid, even. I spent my whole life being devoted to my religion and following God's way. I looked at boys and think they're attractive, but it never really felt as strong as I do for her and it's more persistent._

Max smiles, relieved and even her cheeks became hot and red from reading the long message.

She's talking about me. She's really talking about me... Saint_Beverly was 100 percent Kate Marsh. Max didn't feel nervous anymore for some reason. Maybe because there's now proof and certainty that the feeling is mutual.

_Maximum Overdrive: There's nothing to be afraid of about that. Your devotion shouldn't make you hide and coward about who you are. I'm sure God will still love you either way. I remember feeling that way when I was younger. I liked boys and crushed on them, but when it came to girls, it was the exact same feeling, but I didn't understand it. I would say I'm bisexual now. If you're comfortable, you can experiment with saying that you're bi or even just gay. If you're not, that's okay too. You don't have to figure it out right this second if you feel that you're not ready._

Max wasn't good at giving advice about this stuff. Chloe is pretty blatant and about how bi she is and Rachel gives off hints that she is, too. Every other girl she knows are sure they're straight and never questioned it. So, not only does she have to _now,_ but also for a girl who has spent her entire existence to religion and staying faithful to it. This is probably too much for her in one sitting.

_Saint_Beverly: I see. I started thinking about it a lot more because of her. And, there's this other girl on school and she lives in the dorms with another girl. I thought it was weird because our dorms are meant for a single person. She told me today that those two are actually dating. The moment she said that, I thought about what it'd be like if I were to date a girl. For some reason, I liked the thought of it._

_Saint_Beverly: A lot._

Max thought about it and she realized, "Oh my god, I'm turning her gay." She didn't mean to say it out loud, but it just came out.

_Maximum Overdrive: Only if you want to, you can think about it more and experiment with different labels._

Max lets out a yawn, as she was finally tired and becoming very sleepy. She looks at her clock and it was nearing 11.

_Saint_Beverly: I think I will. Anyway, I have to sleep now. Enjoy your day. xoxoxo_

* * *

The next day, Max was pacing alone in her room, back and forth as she was so scared that she was already awake at 6 AM. She was able to go shower, brush her teeth, and get dressed in an hour.

She threw on a jacket and a plain blue shirt, along with her normal jeans and sneakers. She brushed her hair out and went to her journal.

_September 27_

_I think it's going to happen now. The girl I've been speaking to really is Kate Marsh. I've been teetering on being nervous and being confident; it's pretty painful to be honest. I can't stand me sometimes. All I want to do is finally tell her who I really am and how I really feel, but for some reason the bubbly feeling in my gut and the lightness in my head is telling me not to. I don't want Rachel and Chloe to help me because_

There was a knock on her door. The Chloe knock, which is strange, because she would _definitely not_ be awake at 7 AM.

She goes to open the door, revealing the blue-haired punk oozing in smugness and had a smirk plastered on her face. She has been wearing similar attire ever since Monday, except with a black jacket.

"I knew you were awake." Chloe invited herself in.

"Why are you even awake?" Max shuts it after Chloe jumps into bed, ruining the sheets.

"My Max senses tingled, so I got up," Chloe propped herself on her elbows, "So I smoked a bit, woke up Rachel, and now I'm here."

"I can do it myself," Max lied through her teeth.

"No you fucking can't," Chloe scoffed, "Can't lie to save your damn life."

"What devious plan did you come up with?" Max crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, it's very simple," Chloe sits up, "Ms. I Love God and Women will skip school today. Us two and Rachel will go with you. The last part of the plan is for you to simply trust us."

Chloe clasped her hands together, as if begging for Max to be trustful.

Instead, Max looked at her narrowly.

"Why should I?"

"I can guarantee that it will definitely work."

"You said that when you ate your fifteenth weed brownie. The _same night_."

"I mean, it fucking worked!"

Max rolls her eyes, but gave in, "Alright. If it blows up, then I'm never asking for help ever again."

"Great! Rachel is going to be here in a bit," Chloe gets up and peeks her head out the door.

Max didn't know what she was getting into. She trusted Chloe, always, but in this situation, it was the one time that she didn't anyone butting in.

"There you are!" Chloe yelled down the hall.

Max rubs her neck, had woken up early and was already tired of everything.

Rachel arrives, wearing a simple sweatshirt and jeans with a few rips. The weather suddenly became slightly chilly and feeling more like fall.

"Good morning, Maxie!" Rachel greeted, pinching Max's cheeks hard.

"What makes you think that Kate will go along with us?" Max smacked away Rachel's hands.

"If she likes you enough, she'll just come along 'cause _you_ are there." Chloe pokes Max's chest to emphasize "you."

Max didn't want to think that it was a possibility. However, Kate is rather unpredictable now because Max encouraged her to explore her sexuality a little more. But, that's something she won't tell these two.

* * *

Eight AM hits and on the dot, there was a gentle knock on the door.

Chloe answers it; Obviously Kate on the other side. Max was stunned for a second. She was clad in a large black sweater, in muted yellow leggings, and those usual gray, beaten-up sneakers. In from a small distance, the gold cross still mocked her.

"Oh, good morning," Kate greeted joyously. She was already happier than usual.

"Hey Kate, come in," Chloe welcomed, "We have a plan."

"Huh?" She hesitated to step a foot in.

"Don't worry, Kate, it's nothing weird." Max beckoned.

Kate was still eyeing the two girls at the door, but she walked in stiffly.

"Alright," Chloe clapped her hands, "So, we don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything. Are you?"

Kate cocked her head to the side, "Not really."

"Good. This is out of your comfort zone, so just let it rattle in that pretty little head of yours for a bit."

Kate clears her throat, "Okay."

Max can see Kate looking back and forth between the memorial wall and Chloe.

"Well, we were thinking that the four of us should all go out today. You know, miss class, get to know each other, go out to the lighthouse, if you think you can handle it!"

Kate really let it rattle in her head. She looked at the three individually, the wall, the floor, and back at Chloe.

She smiles, "Okay. Sounds fun."

Max stays surprised by her. She's never going to predict who she is or what she'll do ever again.

"Fu- I'm mean, awesome!" Chloe snapped her fingers to Kate. "We're taking my truck, so let's head to the Two Whales for grub. My mother is working today."

The four leave in duos, Chloe and Rachel in front and speed-walking out and Max and Kate who kept a slower pace and ended up talking about their night. Max was walking around the facts a bit in describing her night.

* * *

Chloe's pickup truck was pretty beat up. The color was mostly a dim yellow, covered in dents and stickers, while the doors were a dark brown, covered in tape and scratches.

Chloe drove and Rachel was in the passenger, while Max and Kate sat in the back.

The inside of the truck had ripped up seats and even more stickers plastered around in random spots. The drive was only a bit terrifying, as Chloe constantly sped and took sharp turns.

"Isn't this way faster than the bus?" Chloe asked as she took another sharp turn.

The two in the back holding each other instinctively. Max can feel a ring around Kate's finger, but avoided bringing it up. Her hands were really soft and, being really close to her, she can smell a mix of vanilla and a hit of, strangely, what a new book smells like? Max couldn't even describe it.

"Sure..." Max only agreed so Chloe won't beat her ass.

"We're almost there!" Chloe turns into the Two Whales parking. "Crap..."

"What-"

Rachel started her sentence, but there was a familiar nearly-destroyed RV in the lot.

"Oh shit..." Rachel mumbled.

"Watch your profanity," Kate warned.

"Sorry, Kate," Rachel said right away, "But he's here..."

"Who's he?"

"Frank. My ex."

"Oh... What are we gonna do?"

"Uh..." Chloe looks at Max behind her, "Show-Me-the-Car-Max, let's go inside together. We'll go and get the food to-go. Rachel, guide the car."

Chloe gets out of the car, making Max hurriedly get out as well.

"We'll just get a bunch of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. We need coffee, too." Max suggests.

"Yeah," Chloe opens the door for her, "I'll use my money I got from... From friends."

"From where?"

"My friends," her mouth barely moved from that.

Upon walking in, the familiar bacon smell welcomed them inside of the bustling diner.

"Good morning Max," Chloe's mom, Joyce, greeted happily, "Chloe."

"Hey Joyce," Max greeted back, "We're just here to pick up some food."

Joyce is a very caring and sweet lady. Max remembers when she was younger, being over at the Prices', she helped her in the kitchen frequently. She went over to their home constantly, playing pirates with Chloe and building pillow forts. While they played, Chloe's dad, William, also played along to entertain the two. However, he passed away due to a car accident. It was bad timing because the family needed support and all the help they needed, but Max moved away at that time. She felt shitty to leave and Chloe was infuriated, but Max made a promise to her and stayed on a phone call with her the whole drive to Seattle. She heard her cry and all that she felt throughout the call, screams of pain and even betrayal. By the time Max arrived to her destination, Chloe then expressed thankfulness to Max for trying; she'll never forget the laugh at the end of the call.

Max watched Chloe become into who she is today, all the while Chloe roasted Max for staying nearly the same.

"What will it be then?" Joyce asks as she brushes her hands on her apron.

Max waited for Chloe to respond, but she was busy staring at the man sitting in a booth in the corner of the diner.

He seemed to be in rough shape and was looking down the whole time. His red trucker hat hid his face, but judging by Chloe's scowl, she knew who exactly that is. She had to guess that was Frank, the ex Rachel was talking about.

"We need eight pancakes, two eggs, two sunny and two scrambled, and one separate container for bacon. Also, four cups of coffee." Max listed. She takes her wallet out, counting her money to only enough to pay for coffee.

"Chloe," she nudges her with her elbow, "Pay the rest. I got the coffee."

"Oh," Chloe reaches into her jacket pocket, taking out crumbled up wads of cash, mumbling numbers as she counted it, "Busy day, mom?"

"As it always is, but when is it never?"

Max smiled at the small interaction. What also happened while she was aboard was Joyce remarrying. Max has seen her husband, David Madsen, at school, as he was the head security guard. She hasn't developed an opinion on him because she never spoke to him. But, Chloe certainly does, having a hatred for him and it also transferred to her mom. Max didn't appreciate that, so she had to make a deal with her to just be nice to her own mom. She's glad that it's working.

Chloe counted about fifteen dollars, handing it to Joyce. Max also hands four dollars.

"Just wait a moment, ladies," Joyce walks away, leaving the two to wait by the door.

"So, what is the plan?" Max asks.

"I already told you it."

"I mean, what is it _really?_ " Max leans in, "Why do I have to trust you?"

"Just do it. Is that too much to ask?"

"Right now? Kinda."

Chloe kept looking behind her, staring at Frank.

Max looks too, and whispers, "He's just trying to eat."

"You can never be sure what happens with this guy..."

Max follows her eyes and watched along with her, gulping dryly.

* * *

After getting their food, they waited until they arrived to their destination, next to the forest going to the lighthouse.

They all got in the truck bed, all eating and sitting around the Styrofoam container filled with bacon, and drinking their dark and bitter coffees, having forgotten the creams and sugars.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this, Kate?" Max asks. She asked at the wrong time, as Kate was eating a pancake.

Kate nods her head, swallowing after, "I am. My friend Stella always tells me to go out and be crazy, so I'll listen to her."

Max, Rachel, and Chloe all eyed each other sneakily, but Max replies, "Alright. We won't leave your side, though."

"Max will stay by your side," Chloe corrected, "You two need to go out more."

Kate nods again, "I can agree with that. I don't want to go mad though."

"No promises with those two." Max sticks her fork into her scrambled eggs.

"What did you say?" Chloe said that in more like a statement.

"I said you guys are great." Max avoided another ass beating.

It was silent after that.

* * *

After, the four finally went through the trail towards the lighthouse. Chloe and Rachel walked ahead while the other two were a mile behind.

"Me and Chloe played here all the time," Max mentions to Kate, as they walked together, "We played pirates and ran all around here when we were little."

"How fun," Kate grins, "I never really came out here before. I'm glad I left Alice with my friend today. I thought about going somewhere today."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Just out, I guess. I was thinking somewhere like the hospital. I visit sick children there often, but lately I haven't been able to."

"Well, maybe we can go together? After class, we can take the bus and then go out and see them."

"I would love that-"

"Any day now, you two!" Rachel called out to them.

"Wouldn't want to keep them waiting," Max shrugged her shoulders.

The two jogged up the trail, hurrying their pace.

* * *

 

At the top, Chloe was dangerously looking over the cliff, Rachel started taking pictures of both the view and herself in it, and Max and Kate sat on the bench. It faced towards the edge, looking to the horizon and the ocean below.

"So um, Kate," Max starts to rub the back of her neck.

"Yes?" Kate leaned over to hear.

"I saw that you have a ring on your finger," Max clears her throat, "Does it mean anything?"

Max watches as Kate lifts her sleeve up to reveal the golden ring around her left ring finger.

"Yes, I made a vow at church," She slides her sleeve down again, "to stay abstinent until I got married. But, you guys probably think that's stupid..."

"Actually no, I don't," Max admits, "It's your belief and it's respectable and admirable. We should _all_ respect that."

Kate was obviously not the type to push her religion onto other people. Max wanted to guess that could be a more hidden reason why students are tormenting her, however, she did not do that, ever.

"Thanks, that's the first time anyone has ever said that." Kate had a visible pink tinge to her cheeks.

Kate continues, "Are you enjoying being back here?"

"It's definitely a trip down memory lane, that's for sure."

"I would assume it is."

"Anyway," Chloe turned away from the cliff's edge, walking towards the two, "Rachel told me that it is about 10 right now. So, I suggest we do something right now."

"Like what?" Max stands up.

"CATCH US IF YOU CAN!" Chloe yelled quickly, and then she and Rachel ran into the forest again.

"Don't tell me..." Max groaned.

"Are they playing... hide and seek?" Kate stands up and stares into the forest in bewilderment.

"That was their big plan, what the hell..." Max starts to trudge to the forest, "Come on, we have to find them."

* * *

Max and Kate stayed together as they explored the forest. If it was nighttime, then they wouldn't have even tried, but the light shining through openings at the top helped their navigation.

Max's memory was blurry in this place; all she remembered was that she and Chloe ran through here all the time. Maybe it isn't their plan? Maybe they got away so Max can finally stand her ground and admit it to Kate. Max is pretty sure it is her and she had to admit that she's annoying her damn self over this...

But why is she not able? She already said that she's afraid, nervous, and uncertain before. Now, she's still both those first things at a bigger level.

God, why are you such a fucking mess...

"I would have never guessed that this is what they truly wanted to do." Kate lets out a light laugh.

"I could if I was allowed 100 guesses."

They kept a conversation going, talking about themselves, Max still avoiding the question entirely. The duo spent about a good hour walking through the forest and dodging insects.

"Okay, this is impossible..." Max stops in her tracks. She expected much from those two.

Okay, Max, you got this...

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something..." Max gulped. It's happening... I can't avoid it anymore.

"Are you okay?" Kate walks closer to Max. She places a hand on Max's cheek, "You're very red and heating up."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's really important."

"Alright," Kate puts her hand down. She waited with a patient smile on her face.

"Well..." Max takes a deep breath, "I actually lived somewhere after Seattle. I stayed there for about two and a half years and then I actually moved somewhere else."

"Okay..."

"And... I'm actually-"

As Max was about to finally say what she wanted, they hear rustling above them, along with leaves falling around and on top of them.

They look up, seeing Chloe above, who has somehow found them and climbed the tree, with Rachel holding onto the back of her jacket so she didn't fall. The branch was obviously flimsy, so she was already on the verge of falling. Chloe's mouth seemed to be forming "shit" over and over, due to fear of falling.

"You found us..." Chloe chuckles.

Now, Max can't even blame herself for not telling Kate this time.

"Shit shit SHIT!" Chloe then fell off the branch, landing on her side. Luckily there was some cushion, after Max and Kate moved to the side and watch her descend.

* * *

The four went back to the lighthouse, after tending to Chloe, and it was about 1 PM when they got back. Chloe and Rachel were still playing around, nonetheless.

"What were you going to tell me, Max?" Kate asked. They sat on the bench again; Kate watched Max taking pictures on her vintage camera.

"Oh... I lived in the United Kingdom for another two and a half years." Max felt her throat tighten. She might as well tell that much.

"That's cool," Kate said happily, "Did you like it over there?"

"Yeah, there was some many great places to go and take pictures. I had facetime on a lot because Chloe liked to know everywhere I went."

"Aren't you a good friend," Kate pokes Max in her arm.

"Not after letting her fall out of that tree."

"You didn't tell her to go up there." Kate reminded.

"I know, but I felt how much that hurt."

"She looks fine."

Kate then stands up and goes towards the cliff, looking at towards the horizon.

Max took a picture in that moment. She waited for the picture to develop, seeing Kate's back towards her, the light blue sky, and the sun shining perfectly in the right corner of the shot.

She was hoping that it would finally be her assignment shot, but it just didn't seem good enough. However, it was good enough for the wall.

"Okay, I'm ready for a late lunch," Rachel said, rubbing her stomach, "Anyone with me?"

"I'm down."

"Sounds great."

"Might as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't worry the kiss is coming in the next couple of chapters (it's staying as Max's POV for good reason.) (Yeah, every character is annoying in this. Sorry.)  
> Review and shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 5 has things added to the end. Sorry if it's stalling for too long.  
> Enjoy.

"Congratulations," Max said to the two girls, "You fucked it up."

They were back at the dorms. They dropped Kate off at her room and the three went across the hall to Max's. After Max put some of her pictures on her wall, she scolded them. They were sitting on the couch as they looked up at her.

"I just wanted to see it happen!" Chloe whined, "It was finally happening, the phrase was on the tip of your fucking tongue, and then I nearly shit myself!"

"We played ourselves," Rachel sighs, "We're sorry, Max. We just wanted to help you."

"I know and I appreciate it, but I finally had it."

All Max wanted to do was deal with it one on one with Kate _finally,_ but Chloe was greedy and Rachel, though sometimes helped, rolled along with her.

"Max, we're getting a little sick of this shit," Chloe confronts her, "'I'm going to do it I promise," when, Maxine?"

"I was going to and then you fell!" Max raised her voice, "I know I suck at this and I keep avoiding, but you have to trust me, too!"

"Then go to her room and do it!" Chloe pushes Max back, hard. "Come on, Max!"

She continues to push until Max was up against her bed and Chloe raised and swung her arm back to slap her across the face.

"Che!" Rachel grabs Chloe by her raised arm, "Wait a minute! Encourage her, not scare her!"

Chloe stared at Max with furrowed brows. She had it coming; she knew that she was holding back all the anger she had. Max was leaning back against her bed, holding back tears and holding her shoulders from the sudden force.

"Max, we're going to leave you alone now..." Rachel starts to drag Chloe out, "Please rest now, we'll talk to you in the morning."

Max lets them out and locks the door. She automatically went to her laptop and turned it on.

She sat in her desk chair, arms crossed on her desk and head resting in them, taking deep breaths to avoid waterfalls from happening.

She expected the chat window to open, but it did not. It said she was not online. Max resorted to her friends in Seattle and London, hoping they reply to her text.

She turns the laptop off again, going to bed instead. She cried her eyes out and stayed in different phone calls throughout the night.

* * *

The next day, Max was up at 8 AM. She couldn't sleep that night, as the fight and telling Kate the truth haunted her.

She stayed on her phone the whole night, lying down next to the socket to keep her phone charged. Her window was closed and completely dark, her plant was dying, and her door stay locked. She was still dressed in the same clothes and cocooned herself into her blanket.

There was a gentle and quiet knock at the door.

"Max?" It was Kate's voice behind the door.

Max unravels herself from her blanket, stands up and rests herself against the door, she placed her ear against it especially, "I'm not feeling good today."

"Are you sick?"

Max can hear the concern in her voice.

"Just a little," Max's voice was raspy.

"Oh... After school, I'll come and see you to take care of you. Don't leave bed and get plenty of rest."

Max goes back to her bed, crawling under her blanket and curling up into a ball. She was truly trying to sleep and get rest, but she couldn't stop thinking and her only thoughts were only negative and worst-case scenarios.

* * *

"I'm just tired..." Max got into another call with her friend from London, "It's late for you to still be awake."

She wasn't sure what time it is. She heard multiple knocks as time went on, none of them like Chloe's.

" _Max_ ," the person on the other side called her name. It sounded like Rachel and Max continued to ignore it.

"I'm going to just put the message out there... right now... I'll call you again after I do that."

Max hangs up and goes to her laptop. She waited for it to turn on and then open the chatroom again.

She didn't think about how to word it or what to say; she just typed everything she was thinking about.

_Maximum Overdrive: I'm sorry. My name is Max Caulfield and I'm here in Arcadia Bay now. I go to Blackwell Academy with you. I've been hanging out with a girl here and I think it's you. Your name is Kate Marsh and we've been together everyday this week. If you're Kate, please forgive me for not telling you until now and please let us stay friends or_

_Maximum Overdrive: maybe become more_

She suddenly hears another knock, not as aggressive as Chloe's but not as gentle as Kate's.

Max goes to it and rests her head against it to hear the person on the other side.

"Hey, Max?" It was Rachel.

"Chloe won't do shit, so... I'm here to apologize for her. I'm sorry that she lashed out on you and hurt you. She said she regretted putting her hands on you and hitting you... And wanting to hit you more. If you don't want to talk to us ever again, we would understand... But, that file we found of Kate, it's her middle name, okay? Kate Beverly Marsh. So, maybe you already figured out it was her... We're sorry. And Chloe won't say it, but she's sorry."

Max didn't reply, but she just opens the door, seeing that Rachel already left. She must have ran.

She shuts it again.

* * *

During the rest of her time, she brushed her teeth, changed into jeans and a white sweatshirt, and ate a granola bar she found in her bag.

She looked up at her memorial wall, trying to find inspiration. Her eyes kept gravitating towards the picture she took of Kate yesterday. Also, she looked at the picture of herself in her old home, her back towards the camera as she stared at a similar memorial wall with her fairy lights on.

She wanted to somehow mix the two, so she can probably ask Kate when she comes over.

She checked the time on her phone; it was actually a quarter after 4.

The familiar gentle knock comes back, so Max gets up slowly, her knees and ankles cracking, and opens the door. Kate stood on the other side wearing a white shirt, black cardigan, black skirt, and the same grey shoes. She had her bag, but also had her Nikon camera hanging around her neck.

"Hey," Max greeted the girl on the other side.

"Hello Max," Kate greets back, "Are you feeling better?"

"Give or take," Max shrugs her shoulder, "Come on in."

"It's a bit dark in here," Kate looks around, "Can I open the window?"

"Sure."

Kate goes over a slides the curtains slightly, allowing natural light in.

"I really wanted to compliment you on this wall," Kate looked up at the memorial wall, "It's really pretty."

"Thank you, it took a while for it to become that way." Max smiled. Kate continued to look at the wall and Max looked at her, with a coy smile and she can feel her heart race in her chest.

"But, how are you?"

"Today has been good for me," Kate looks at Max, "Actually, fantastic. A lot of people came up to me and apologize to me about harassing me... It felt really good. I don't know if it was because I was with Rachel all day or she convinced everyone to shut up."

"Maybe. She's very popular here, so maybe she really took that to her advantage."

"I guess I'll have to thank her then." Kate giggles.

Kate continues to admire the wall in silence. It was comfortable and Max wasn't sure if it was only her who was feeling about ready to implode.

"How did you take that one?" Kate points her finger at the fairy light wall photo.

"Oh, it took a lot of work." Max stared at it. "Everyday Heroes contest. I won that one after being filled with anxiety for days."

"Wow, it's a beautiful picture. Can you show me how you did that?" Kate asks sweetly.

"I'll show it on yours," Max holds her hands out for the more-modern camera.

"You have a tripod?" Kate removes her camera and hands it to Max.

"I do," Max starts to play with the settings, "My dad accidentally gave it to me a while ago and I just brought it anyway from London. I dunno why."

Max grabs the tripod, forcefully shoved into her closet and started to set it up.

Kate sits on the couch and checks her phone.

"It's been a while since I've done this, so bear with me." Max didn't struggle at all as she said that. She had it set up in about eight minutes. She sees in the corner of her eye that Kate was smiling at her phone.

"Okay, so," Max says clearly.

Kate puts her phone away and pays attention to Max.

"I set the timer on... long enough," Max starts, "and I know you opened the window, but I have to close it again."

She does so and then goes to the fairy lights, "I turn these on... And then everything is set."

"I really like the atmosphere," Kate looked at the illuminated wall.

"I wish I can keep it this way," Max goes to Kate, she starts to pull her into the shot, "You have to stand right here."

Kate stood still as Max turned the timer on.

Max goes back to Kate's side, out of the shot as they listened to the slow beeping fill the air. She was looking down at the ground, not at the pictures anymore.

As the beeping sped up, Kate looks up and at Max. The eye contact was solid and still, until Kate reached over. She grabbed onto Max's collar and pulls her into the picture. As the beeping reached its fastest speed, Kate planted her lips onto Max's. The camera took the picture the second their lips connected.

Her hands moved to her face, Max's moved to her waist, and the kiss lasted for a minute long before Kate pulled away first.

"Are you okay?" Kate rubs her thumbs gently against Max's cheeks.

"Y-yeah..." Max stuttered and mumbled.

Kate giggles, "I guess you reached maximum overdrive, didn't you?"

Max looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, "You knew already?"

"Please, same name, same life story... and I remember you showing me those pictures from your wall. That really made me sure."

"I'm really stupid..." Max rests her forehead on Kate's shoulder.

"No you're not," Kate runs her hand through Max's brown hair, "I waited for you to say it in the forest and online, but... it's okay. Also, Rachel asking about you made it obvious and yesterday at the lighthouse. She and Chloe didn't tell me anything, if you want to know."

"I was sad in here for nothing," Max rubs her hand on her forehead.

"I held back too... I didn't know right away. That whole same name thing was still coincidence and oblivion in my head."

"We're both clueless."

They laughed together and hugged each other in the dark.

"Thanks for taking my first kiss suddenly..." Max lets out a chuckle.

"Thank you for taking mine." Kate laughs lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: :) (no real sadness here. Go somewhere else for angst.)  
> Review and shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't know what to write, so this is it. There are lots of flaws and jumping, (and kinda boring) so please be gentle and when I can, I'll jump back in to fix everything.  
> Enjoy.

**[Kate]**

She couldn't believe that she kissed her. After what felt like hours, she was lying down on Max's messy bed as Max rested on her chest. It was quiet, ambiance was calm in the dark room, and the fairy lights created a romantic setting. Her camera stayed on the tripod, the picture still waiting to be reviewed, and the few knocks on the door from time to time, waiting to be answered.

She ran her hand through Max's hair as they lied down. Before this, Max was trying very hard to apologize to her and trying to make up for it by sprinkling her in kisses over her cheeks.

Kate listened and gratefully took the kisses, which eventually led to this very moment.

She seemed exhausted after all her apologies, so she let her rest.

Kate only remembers some points in the apology; something along the lines of "being a mess," "nervous wreck," and "uncertainty."

Max had her arms around Kate's torso, holding on tight and Kate continued to brush her fingers through her hair.

"Did you think about it?" Max mumbled.

"About what?"

"About what happens when people see us together? Did you ever think about that too?"

"Of course I did," Kate lets out a sigh, she can feel her chest hurt a bit, "It hurt to. All I want to do is be happy, but after being bullied from my beliefs... I can't imagine what it'll be like when we're seen. I have no idea what everyone's opinion on that is."

"I hate thinking about it too. I've seen those other girls outside sometimes."

Kate starts to grin, "It might be Dana and Juliet. Well... I'm ready for whatever is thrown at me, but I feel with Rachel and Chloe they'll beat everyone up."

"It would help." Max sits up, "You want to check out the picture now?"

"Sure," Kate replies. They get out of bed and Max grabs the camera. She stares at the screen, looking at the two silhouettes, the lights surrounding them with the pictures in the back, giving off serene and tranquil atmosphere.

"I really like it." Kate said as she looked closer to the picture. "Will it go on the wall?"

"I was thinking we should turn it in," Max suggests, "For our assignment. If you're okay with that."

Kate thought about it. The teacher was cool and she thinks she would be okay with such a picture. Also, the picture does express the good in life and she can feel hope in her heart from looking at it. It was a solo project; maybe with some convincing it'll be okay.

"How are you going to convince her to make it a joint project?"

"Uh... with the power of love?"

Kate giggles, "Maybe!"

* * *

Later on, it was about midnight when Kate was on her laptop, still talking to Max. The thought made her cheeks heat up, finally knowing who it is and that she was just across the hall.

_Maximum Overdrive: Talking here now is so weird! I know who you are!_

_Saint_Beverly: It is! Maybe because we forgot to give each other our numbers lol_

_Maximum Overdrive: Oh_

_Maximum Overdrive: That's true (^ ^)"_

_Maximum Overdrive: Hold on, someone's at my door. BRB_

Kate went on to get her camera from her bag again. She hasn't changed into her pajamas and she ended up doing work and speaking to Max. She wanted to look at the picture a little closer.

She looked at it dreamily, with only her lamp lighting the picture up and the sound of Alice moving in her cage filling the air. She has not forgotten how soft Max's lips were against hers. She hasn't forgotten how her body was basically pushing against hers.

Oh, I should print this out.

Kate gets up to her printer, taking slow steps as she continue to look at it. As she looked, she can slightly hear muffled voices on the other side of her door.

"... for what I did."

Kate goes up to the door, hearing the familiar voice.

"It's okay, I understand that you were pissed off at me. I should of just said something to her earlier."

Kate immediately knew it was Max replying.

"So, what happened then? You didn't show up to class. That's usually my thing."

"Rachel came by and so did Kate. She wanted to know how to take one of the pictures on my wall and then we kissed a little bit-"

"Whoa Maximus, you kissed her first?"

"No, she kissed me."

Kate listened to Max as she can hear her tone become more timid.

She then feels her phone in her pocket vibrate, causing her to jolt slightly.

"Hello?" Kate replies, walking away from the door.

"Stella, it's midnight, why are you awake?" Kate sat at her bed. She rested her camera on her lap.

"I was with Alyssa and then I had to get something out of my room. I passed by Max and Chloe and I heard something about kissing or something. They became really quiet when I passed."

"I can hear them." Kate admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh so, you don't think they're talking about each other, right?"

Kate lets out a sigh, the corners of her mouth curling into a smile, "Actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you and Alyssa..."

* * *

"No way!" Stella grabbed Kate by her shoulders and shook her back and forth. Kate had hung up on Stella as soon as she screamed. This is what happened when they saw each other the next day.

It was still morning and they were still outside. Kate text her to meet up in front of the school.

"You two look great together and you two were talking online?! That's crazy!"

"Yes, well, I was feeling a little bold."

"Where is she? You two should be with each other right now."

"We spent plenty time together yesterday."

"Knowing each other for two years and then suddenly together here?" Stella raised her brow, "Also, are you sure this whole thing will be okay with your family?"

"I mean, I'm really not sure, but I'll give them time. I'm still very devoted to god and the church."

She started to walk to the bus stop, Stella staying by her side, "It was so surreal. She kept apologizing, so that's something."

"Well, if you didn't do anything, she would still be apologizing to herself, right?"

"That's what it seems like."

"HEY KATE!" An explosive voice called her out behind her.

It scared the daylights out of her and was too afraid to turn, but she ends up looking when Stella spins her around quickly.

It was Rachel and Max, but Rachel was the one that yelled out. Max stood next to her shyly and only looking at Kate.

"Great timing," Stella boasted with a smirk, "Well, I gotta go! I wouldn't want to bother you two."

"Oh, see you later then." Kate waved her goodbye.

Rachel and Max has walked up to her, with Rachel's hand on Max's back, pushing her closer.

"Good morning, Kate." Rachel greeted, "I'm going to leave her with you now, take good care of her. And if someone is bothering you, call me, and I'll run over."

"I will," Kate nodded, "and I'll keep that in mind."

Rachel struts to the school parking lot, leaving Kate and Max.

"Did you sleep well?" Kate asked with a sweet smile.

"I barely did. Chloe wouldn't let me." Max then grabs Kate's hands and starts to gently swing them from side to side.

She continues with a grin, "What about you?"

"About the same," Kate replies, "What are you doing?"

"I just felt like it. I wanted to hold your hand."

"So you wanted both of them?" Kate asked with a teasing tone. She couldn't stop smiling after just feeling Max's hands.

"Why not?" Max shrugs her shoulders.

"You're too cute." Kate complimented, avoiding eye contact.

"I should be saying that to you."

The next few minutes was just silence, until Max's eyes widened.

"Were you and Rachel just hanging out and we just happen to pass?"

"She forced me out of my room."

Both girls laughed and more silenced came over them.

"But, let's turn it into a date then!" Max suggests. "You wanna go to the boardwalk and go to the cafe? Food and drinks are on me."

"I would love to, but only if on the next date, I'll pay for everything." Kate wagered.

"That's fair." Max nodded and started to guide them to the bus stop, "Let's go!"

* * *

At the cafe, Max and Kate sat outside, under an umbrella covering them perfectly in the morning sun, with white mugs filled with chamomile tea. The both looked out to the water, smelling the sea salt in the air.

"Are you sure you didn't want anything to eat?" Max asked once again.

Kate smiled at her. She appreciated her generosity, but she would rather just drink at the moment.

"I'm fine," she grabs her cup, "Are  _you_ hungry?"

She watched as Max takes her own cup to sip, "Only a little."

"I can get it for you." Kate starts to get up, but only to get a tight hand wrapped around her wrist.

"No, it's fine!" Max let out a nervous laugh.

She sits back down. She's so cute...

"I still can't believe that this is happening," Max admitted, "I was stunned by how pretty you were when we bumped into each other..."

"That's how I felt when I bumped into you! You have really pretty eyes."

"Oh, you," Max waves her hand, "You're way prettier."

Both girls giggle and then silence again. Kate grabs her cup and then drinks it in small sips. She turned towards the water again.

She hasn't felt this good in a while; she didn't want it to end. In the corner of her eye, she can see Max starting to take her camera out and aiming it right at her.

She allowed herself to grin. She saw the flash go off, so she turns to look.

"I couldn't help it." Max shined an embarrassed smile.

* * *

**[Max]**

Holy shit.

Back at the dorms, Max and Kate stayed in Max's room as they watched movies on her laptop. They were cuddled together against her headboard.

"What do you think of Warren?" Kate asked.

"He was cool, like a brother I never had." She replied. She mentioned the science geek earlier during the date. She had a class with him and they shared a love for older films.

"He's very nice." Kate acknowledged.

Max didn't remember much of the movie, and she certainly didn't remember this part of the movie. The two main characters shared their first magical kiss, making the girls simultaneously look at each other.

"Why did you look at me?" Max asked.

"You looked at me first." Kate countered.

Max grabbed Kate's chin and started to pull her closer, but as their lips made contact, a loud banging could be heard on the door.

Max groaned, "It's Chloe... YES?!"

Max noticed that she scared Kate when she yelled.

There was no reply.

Max got up from bed and opened the door, expecting to see Chloe's teasing-smirk-of-no-regrets, but instead there was no one.

Around the corner, she can hear Rachel's voice, "CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Max let out an amused laugh; Chloe is too much sometimes.

"What happened out there?" Kate asked.

"Chloe is being scolded." Max closes the door again. Max climbs back into bed again, having to crawl of Kate in the process, and pulling her into the kiss that was rudely interrupted.

For the rest of this day, Max video-chatted with friends, introducing Kate to her friends from Seattle and London.

"You're so beautiful." Max complimented boldly, after ending the last chat.

Max started to kiss Kate's cheek again, making her blush and let out that giggle that makes Max's whole world light up.

"Please stay," Max rested her head on Kate's shoulder.

"I did leave Alice with Alyssa for the day," Kate mentions, "So, I could."

"Please?" Max begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Kate smiled at her, "Shall we get ready for bed?"

* * *

In the bathroom, Kate was in the shower while Max brushed her teeth. In a plain t-shirt and blue sweatpants, Max was ready to cuddle the life out of her.

'I can't lie to myself. It's still a little weird. This is someone I've messaging online for two years, someone I was attracted to, even though I didn't know what she looked like, and now we're actually together and she's my girlfriend, HOLY SHI-'

She washed her face as she had this thought. She can hear the shower curtain slide across the metal bar that held it behind her.

Max was going to say something after drying her face, but she was speechless. Kate with her hair down was divine. Her hair stopped at her chest, the dirty blonde hair damp and framed her face so well.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked as she dried her hair.

"I'm good." Max replied right away.

The bathroom door opens, revealing Rachel with a towel and new clothes.

"Hey Max, hey Kate," she greeted, taking the next available sink, "I hope the loud knocking earlier didn't bother you."

All sinks were occupied; Kate was in the middle of the two girls.

"I might have heard you yelling at her," Max added a laugh after, "We weren't really doing anything."

Max trailed off at the end, making it sound like she meant to hint at something.

Rachel was raising her eyebrow, waiting for another sentence to be said.

"We were just watching a movie." Kate added.

"Oh, alright," Rachel nodded and started to remove her makeup, "That's nice! I mean, I wouldn't be into it, but it fits both of you!"

Max knew she was implying that they were boring.

"What is Chloe doing right now?" Max leaned over to see Rachel better.

"She fell asleep."

It was quiet after that. Max wanted to continue, but she had nothing to say.

"Max, can I talk to you outside?" Rachel suddenly asks. "Nothing against you, Kate, but it's real important."

"I don't mind." Kate smiled understandingly.

Max and Rachel walked out.

I don't know what she wants. Did I say something weird?

"Are you happy?" Rachel had a proud smile plastered on.

"Yeah, today was a great day."

"I'm glad. I was worried about you when you locked yourself in your room."

"I'm sorry about that. I was going crazy for a second."

"I'm glad you two finally confess to each other! So, what movie was it?"

Kate then walks out, ready for bed and her hair up again.

"I'll text it to you." Max said. "You need to get ready still."

Rachel smirked at the two, "Alright then. Sleep well."

"You too."

* * *

"She doesn't think that we..." Kate asked as she got into bed.

Max had to think about it.

"Oh! I hope not, I already know about your abstinence." Max gets in next, sitting closer to the door.

Max gets on her phone, seeing Rachel's text message:

_Kate looks great with her hair down, huh?_

Max smiled at the screen and turns to her girlfriend, who had her hair down again.

"You look pretty with your hair down." Max puts her phone down. She puts her arm around the other's waist.

"Thank you," Kate got closer to her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you still feel weird about all of this?" Kate's smile goes away, looking at her with sad eyes.

Max paused, but she replied, "Only a little bit. I haven't been in many relationships that made me feel... Feel so good."

"I haven't been in any relationships... It feels strange to suddenly feel so close to someone."

"Would you like to slow down a little more?"

"I don't mind what we're doing. I'm happy."

Kate reaches over and caresses Max's cheek, making Max feel relaxed and safe. She basically melted under her touch, feeling how warm and soft her hand was against her skin, automatically making her sleepy.

"In the morning, I have to leave," Kate changes the subject, "I have to go see my family and go to church with them..."

"That's fine. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with bringing me along."

Kate was suddenly quiet, but Max didn't think much of it.

* * *

**(Tbh I have a separate, sadder story for Kate and her family, so I'll just skip to the day of turning in pictures.)**

Max had gotten up early for the first time in her life to see her photography teacher. She had printed the picture that very day. She left Kate in bed, who was exhausted and stated that she felt sick.

She passed Dana that morning, who stopped her.

"Hey Max!" She greeted as she grabbed onto Max's wrist.

"Hey Dana," Max decided that she had time to chat, "How are you?"

She has only spoken to her in the hall just to say hi. When there's no one else there, she felt she had time to finally speak in a full conversation.

"I'm pretty good! But um, have you seen Kate? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She sorta slept over with me. She's still in bed and a little sick today."

Dana smiled, "Aw, that's nice, I wouldn't want her to be alone wh-"

Max lost it, "Oh god, you know already, don't you? You know that we're in a relationship!"

She said it without really thinking about it for a second longer.

Dana was confused at first, but her face lit up and she gasped.

"Oh, my god!" She exclaimed in the middle of the hallway.

Max was glad no one was in the hallway, but she shushed her.

"I can't believe it!" Dana whispered, yet yelled at the same time, "You and Kate are together?!"

"It's only been a couple days. Up until now, it was only Rachel and Chloe that knew."

"How cute! We should go on a double date sometime!"

Max lets out a loud huff; she cursed herself for even saying anything so quickly.

"I just thought you guys were really close already and you wanted to take care of her," Dana admitted, "But, being gay was a second guess."

"You aren't surprised or shocked that she's dating me?" Max was taken aback, "That she's dating a girl?"

"I always spoke about Juliet and me to her, and she gets this longing in her eyes, you know? Like, she was feeling  _jealous_ , even. So, I'm not surprised at all."

Max hums. I would have never thought she reacted in such a way.

"But, are you going somewhere?" Dana asks.

"I have to head out and turn in a picture. It's me and Kate, so I have to ask if that is okay."

"Can I see it?" Dana clasped her hands together.

"It's a surprise," Max clutched her bag, "For all of us, this photo happened very suddenly."

"Aw, well, I hope you get a good grade. I gotta go, I got kicked out again because she realized I forgot to do the laundry."

"I hope you get back in eventually."

* * *

Max arrived to school, with a few students chatting or sitting in the grass, and she can only hope the teacher was already there.

She walked through the halls with her earphones on, the picture in her hand, and beads of sweat going down her forehead.

"Hey Mad Max!" She crosses paths with Warren, who was somehow also already there.

"Hey Warren," Max stopped for him. She takes her earphones out to listen to what he has to say.

"What are you doing here so early? I expected you to be a little late."

"I have to... run some errands for Kate. She stayed over because she felt sick and needed me to do some things."

"Oh, she okay?" Warren sees the picture, but he didn't acknowledge it in a follow-up question.

"She said it was something about the weather and how it changes rapidly. It gave her a headache and all that. She wanted me to show this to the teacher to let her know she at least did the project on time."

"That's cool! You want to hang out after school? I'm going to create explosions!"

"That sounds awesome, but I have to take care of Kate. Maybe tomorrow?" She starts to leave right away.

"Good luck!"

* * *

She arrives to her class, the only person inside the classroom was the teacher.

"Miss Caulfield, you are too early now." The teacher checks her watch.

"I know, but I just wanted to ask about this picture," Max handed the printed picture to her, "It's asking for a lot, but Kate and I ended up taking a picture together. We just wanted to try to see if you would be okay with us turning in as a group project... sorta."

She takes one look and there was a smile on her teacher's face, "I see what's going on. Did you take backup photos just in case I reject?"

"I took... one." Max reaches into her bag to take out the picture of Kate from the impromptu date they had.

Her head turned, the cloud-free perfect blue sky behind her, the white table and matching-colored mug in front of her, and parts of the boardwalk and its stores are showing on the left.

"Good thinking," she compliments, "But, I think this first one is just fine. I'll critique right now and hand in your grades."

"I just wanted to ask if it was okay."

Her teacher put on a thoughtful look, but she then said, "Or, I could mark you present and let you go after this."

Max raised her eyebrows, shocked yet relieved, "Why?"

"Well, judging by this picture, this is a huge deal," Her teacher sits down at her desk again, "I'm honored that you wanted to ask and show this to me."

"We thought it fit the theme. It made us feel optimistic and hopeful. I feel like a picture like this could give off that feeling to a specific kind of audience. It's also sort of based off another picture I already took."

"If it was a contest, I would kick you out for repeating a picture. It's just an assignment. I love the soft lighting, giving the tranquil and peaceful ambiance. Your silhouettes add romance, yet very mysterious as well. The pictures in the background add... nostalgia."

The sudden silence made Max anxious; she was already nervous enough about even showing the picture.

"I really admire it," She finally says, "Would you like to know your grade now or later?"

"Maybe later. This is a lot to take in." Max lets out a huff.

"There's no need for you to be so scared. In this room, I want you to feel safe and comfortable." She stands and places a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ms. This relationship happened so suddenly and I've never felt like this. Are you sure that I can miss today?"

"I'm sure. I've always liked Miss Marsh and all she has ever done is engage and work harder than everyone else. Where is she?"

"She's sick today."

"Then I'm  _very_ sure you can miss today. I was like you once, Max. I fell so deeply in love with this incredible woman and it drove me crazy!"

"What happened?" Max felt better that she can relate to her. She smiled as she asked the question.

"She's my wife now and all we do is laugh about how embarrassing I was," she laughs lightly, "So, take care of her. Would you like to have your picture back?"

Max paused for a few seconds, "You can keep it here. When Kate comes back, you can praise her in person."

"Alright, have a nice day."

Max leaves, letting her "you too" trail off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have another story about this in the works! It's definitely sadder and will delve into Kate more and her depression. It's a super unsatisfying ending, but I desperately wanted to get this last chapter out.  
> Review and shit. (and see you in the next story.)


End file.
